Destined Souls, Part II, Namida no Ame
by NoLabel
Summary: Part Two of the Trilogy. Sequel to The Diary. Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart and Sesshoumaru falls for Kagome. Check story for much better summary.
1. A Shocking Corpse of Action

UP's (UniquePunk's) Note: Hey! I'm back, and I have the sequel to The Diary! I hope you'll enjoy it! Also, here's my disclaimer-  
  
{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and probably never will... *sigh* Thus is the fate of all Inuyasha fans.}  
  
UP: Anywayz, with that sad, depressing thought done and over with, on to bigger and better things! =^-^= This is the sequel to The Diary, and I know that the tale of another sword isn't that uncommon, but I couldn't think of anything else, ya know?  
  
Sesshoumaru: So, am I going to be evil in this story as well?  
  
UP: *looks up thoughtfully* Hmmm... I dunno... Maybe I should consult my friend, HIRAIKOTSU SLINGER!! *takes cellular phone and dials* Hey, HS, do you mind if I use your idea to put votes at the bottom? (small pause, and an itty-bitty voice is heard) Okay, great! *hangs up* She says that if I wanna, I can. But she wants everyone to know that I got the idea from her! Anywho, the summary is as follows:  
  
"Namida no Ame, by UniquePunk: After Inuyasha and Kagome reveal their feelings for each other, Inuyasha goes and does the unthinkable with... can you guess? If you said Kikyou, DING DING DING! Wha-do-we-have-for-em- Johnny? Why? She came back, and she used her evil-corpse charm on our favorite wittle doggy woggy!"  
  
Inu: What the hell?! 'Doggy woggy?!' Damn, you've been puttin' my ass down for too long, this is over!  
  
UP: Wait! The summary isn't over! When I finish it, you can proceed to beat the shit outta me.  
  
Inu: {pouting} Feh, fine.  
  
UP: ANYWAYZ! "While Kagome is crying in Inuyasha's Forest, who comes along but Sesshoumaru! He figures he can use "Inuyasha's wench" to gain the Tetsusaiga, but there's a few conditions to be dealt with. Rated R just to be safe for future chapters. Sess/Kag!" What do you guys think? Sound good?  
  
Readers: HELL YEAH! {jump up and down, starts the wave, screaming}  
  
UP: Well, that settles that! Oh yeah, SF (Striking Falcon) is the one who inspired me to make a trilogy! Once again, thanks SF! Okay, enough with all this talking shit. Onto the newest fic! Namida no Ame!  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Shocking Corpse of Action  
  
It'd been a few months since Inuyasha had read Kagome's diary and their feelings came spilling out of the tree outside Kaede's hut. They'd gathered more shards, but the jewel was still incomplete! As the group sat in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha began to fidget.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on his arm. Inuyasha jerked his arm away from Kagome, who gasped. "Inuyasha, don't make me say it!" That got him.  
"My problem is you! Why do you constantly hang on me?!" Inuyasha snapped at his girlfriend.  
"Because I'm concerned about you and you told me to never leave your side!" Kagome shot back at the hanyou. "Ever since we've 'talked' we've been fighting. Are you trying to hide something? Because if you are, you're not doing a very good job."  
"Feh, just leave me alone, wench," Inuyasha said as he ran out of the hut, Kagome trying to keep up with him.  
Kagome stopped when she was outside the door and scanned the area for that familiar red haori flying through the trees. She caught a glimpse of crimson and took off toward the Goshinboku Tree in Inuyasha's Forest. When she got there, she wasn't prepared for what she saw.  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha breathed.  
"Inuyasha, what took you?" the corpse replied.  
"Feh, that stupid little shard detector. She thinks that I actually love her. I just read her diary because she wouldn't let me read it before. She thinks I meant it when I said that I loved her, but I was really saying it to the rest of your soul in her."  
'Inu...yasha...' Kagome thought, unable to take her eyes of the embracing couple. 'Why... Why did you betray me? You said you would never do that... YOU GAVE YOUR WORD! But... now...' She turned and fell to her knees, her legs refusing to support her weight to get away from the heavy pants and cries of Kikyou and Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, I thought you loved me... I thought you'd gotten over that bitch. And then you go and fuck her?!' Kagome broke down, the tears falling freely from her slightly red eyes. She shuddered as silent sobs racked her body. 'She tried to kill me, tried to kill YOU! Don't you see? Inuyasha... She's using you... Inuyasha...' She forced her legs to pick herself up and walked numbly back to Kaede's house, her mind blank, her eyes still bloodshot. When she got back, she was greeted with worried glances.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.  
"Nothing," Kagome said quietly.  
Shippou jumped to her lap and looked up at her tear-stained face. 'Kagome, what happened to you?' he thought, the question reflecting in his eyes. He reached up and tried to touch his surrogate mother's cheek, but Kagome grabbed it, the blank look still in her eyes. "Kagome?" Then, a little quieter, he asked, "Mommy?"  
Kagome all of a sudden wailed and hugged Shippou with all her strength, soaking him with her tears. Her body shuddered several times as sobs once again ran through her tired bones. Shippou automatically wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck, attempting to sooth her pain. 'I bet Inuyasha is behind this,' he thought with a sour face. 'He always makes her cry. I wonder what he did this time.'  
Miroku decided to come over and add to the comfort, Sango at his side. They kept telling her it would be all right and tried again and again to get her to spill the beans on what had her so upset. Kagome finally gave in and told of what she'd seen and heard.  
"That's just... awful. How dare he... Why that little..." Miroku sputtered in anger. His fists tightened and he prepared to stand when Kagome touched his arm.  
"It's all right," she said, wiping a last tear from her eye. "Don't worry about it. He can do what he wants and-"  
"But he betrayed you, Kagome! He broke his promise!" Sango retorted. "You're just gonna let him get away with that?" Kagome nodded, which cause Sango to go even further on her tirade. "Where's my hiraikotsu?! I'll slay the bastard! Miroku, let GO!"  
Miroku had grabbed her shoulders in order to keep Sango from running after the cheating hanyou. "Sango, settle. There's nothing we can do right now. We'll have to wait for... well, You-Know-Who-"  
"Just say it, Miroku," Kagome interrupted. "We all know you're talking about Inu-"  
"What the hell's going on?!" Inuyasha shouted as he entered the tent, his silver hair ruffled and his clothing wrinkled.  
Kagome looked at him as if she'd just set eyes upon him and only left his gaze when he turned his eyes from Miroku to her.  
"Kagome, what are you doing? You guys were supposed to go looking for the shards while I was-" Inuyasha cut his sentence short, for fear that he'd reveal his little affair with Kikyou.  
"While you were WHAT, Inu-YASHA?!" Sango shouted at the nervous half- demon. She already knew, but she wanted to know if he would tell the truth.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie, Inuyasha," Kagome said barely above a whisper. She sounded as if she had lost all the body and soul in her voice. "I know where you were. If she's so precious to you, forget about us and go to your beloved Kikyou!" Kagome's voice had raised every few words until she screamed the deceased miko's name. As soon as she had spoken, she dashed past the dumbfounded dog demon and into the forest, not caring where she went, not afraid that she just might lose her way in this maze of green and brown. All she cared about was that she was as far away from the dishonest asshole as possible.  
Soon, she was so blinded by her tears, she couldn't see the tree that was right in front of her. She ran full speed into a large sakura tree and knocked herself unconscious, falling like a lead weight to the forest floor.  
  
~*~*In The Palace of the Western Taiyoukai*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in the den, watching the fire when he had a sudden vision of a human girl lying unconscious in the middle of a deep forest. When he recalled the vision, he tried to study the girl's features a little harder. 'It's Inuyasha's mate!' he thought, his eyes wide with surprise. 'What would she be doing in that part of the forest so late at night?' Then, an idea struck him. 'She could be of very could use.' He smirked and stood up, his kimono swishing behind him as he walked from the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
UP: Well, whachya think? Good chappy? I decided not to use the voting thing at the bottom. I already have plans for this fic. I hope y'all don't mind this being a Sess/Kag fic *dodges miscellaneous objects* All right, I know the previous story was Inu/Kag, but... Yeah. Anywayz, I realize this was probably a tearjerker and it practically broke my heart to write it, but that's the only thing I could come up without Inu-chan dying or something, ya know?  
  
Inuyasha: (sarcastically) Yeah, everyone knows you couldn't bear it if that happened!  
  
UP: Oh yeah? *evil grin*  
  
Inuyasha: (nervously) Eh-heh, just kidding!  
  
UP: Better be... Well, anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter and a recommendation.  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
"Ugh... WheramI?" Kagome asked groggily to no one in particular. She looked around and saw nothing but different shades of black. There was a rustle of clothing and leaves a few yards to the left of her, causing Kagome to gasp. "Who's there?!"  
  
Recommendation: Switched, by bluefuzzyelf  
This fic is REALLY good! Kagome is a punk, Inuyasha is a prep. What happens when they meet? (Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries. Hold on, I'll get the one she uses!) Okay, here it is! "Ok, this is my first fic. Kagome is a punk rocker who just transferred and Inuyasha is the most popular guy in school. Ooh, boy, here we go.... This is a definite Inu/Kag. I've UPDATED!!!! CHAP 13!!! well, really it's 10" How's that for a summary? There ya go!  
  
UP: One last note! Namida no Ame translates into Rain of Tears. Yes, I realize it's a sad title, but this is gonna be a semi-sad story! But not TOO depressing! Well, talk to you later, and I'll- (Sesshoumaru grabs UP's hand)WHOA!  
  
Sesshy-chan: C'mon, UP, let's... "talk." *smirk*  
  
UP: (blushes) Well, uh... O-ok-k-kay... Don't worry, I'll be back soon! *smiles nervously* 


	2. Kidnapped

[Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I bought InuYasha! PSYCHE!!!]  
  
UPP: Hey, I'm back! And I changed my Pen Name once again. It's now UniquePyroPunk Sorry for the delay! I kinda got a really bad case of writer's block! I'm in a really good mood today, so... Yeah! I really hope you liked the last chapter of NnA (Namida no Ame). I don't think I've ever written a sadder chapter oO(Sadder... Is that a word?) Anywayz, here's the next chapter of-  
  
InuYasha: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Now, why exactly did I go back to Kikyou again?  
  
UPP: *sigh* Because you still haven't gotten over the dead miko bitch, okay?  
  
Kikyou: Who you callin' a bitch, freak?  
  
UPP: You.  
  
Kikyou: Why you little... (starts to charge, but is held back by Sesshy- sama) Leggo, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: How 'bout not. Just settle down and forget it.  
  
Kikyou: Hmph, fine! (storms offstage)  
  
UPP: Thanks, Sesshoumaru! (hugs said taiyoukai)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uh... no problem?  
  
UPP: Anywayz, before I was so RUDELY interrupted *glares at InuYasha*, I was about to introduce the next chapter to you. (sounds come from offstage, mostly giggles) Now what?!  
  
Miroku: (O.S.=offstage) C'mon, Sango. Let's leave this little fruitcake house and go somewhere more... comfortable.  
  
Sango: (O.S.) *giggle, giggle!* I'd love to, Miroku, but... Won't UP need us for this next chapter.  
  
UPP: *sigh* *shouting* Go ahead, guys. I'll get to you in the next chapter! But don't be too long! I just might need you!  
  
Miroku: (O.S.) Thanks, UP! I knew you always needed me!  
  
UPP: HENTAI! ONCE MORE (turns to audience) Here's another chapter of... *looks around* Namida no Ame!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Sesshoumaru ran from his palace to his half-breed brother's forest and began to search for a certain miko's scent. It was a few hours until he found it. 'Heh, that's it.' He smirked and took off for the middle of the forest, night threatening to take over. He came to a halt as he spotted a beautiful sakura tree with an equal beauty beneath it. 'Well, well, whaddya know...' he thought, slightly amused.  
Kagome was lying in an almost fetal position, her legs curled up, her arms bent in front of her. She rose to consciousness and surveyed the area, mumbling to herself. Sesshoumaru decided to move, Kagome sat upright and called out.  
"Ugh... WheramI?" Kagome asked groggily to no one in particular. She looked around and saw nothing but different shades of black. There was a rustle of clothing and leaves a few yards to the left of her, causing Kagome to gasp. "Who's there?!" ...Nothing... She decided to stand up, but ended up whacking her head on the branch above her (a/n: I've always wanted to see that!).  
'Ouch,' Sesshoumaru thought as Kagome once again fell unconscious to the ground with a light thump. Making sure that she was out, Sesshoumaru slowly crept up to the "sleeping" miko. 'I must say, she is beautiful... WAIT! I am a taiyoukai! I can't be in love with some worthless miko human!' His mind said that, but his heart knew better. Without realizing he did, Sesshoumaru scooped up Kagome bridal-style, and took to the skies.  
  
{UPP: Okay, someone get Miroku and Sango. I need them, and I didn't realize it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You put this right after you begin the chapter?! You're nuts! But oh well.  
  
Kagome: Well, since Sesshoumaru and I are kinda busy, I think it's up to either Shippou or Inu-chan. And I don't recommend Shippou to go, soooo...  
  
Inu-chan: *sigh* All right... (starts to walk offstage, but turns around and shouts) You'd better not do anything to Kagome, Sesshoumaru! (finally walks offstage completely)  
  
UPP: Okay, now back to the story!}  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha jumped through the canopy of the trees, searching for his lost shard-detector. He hated to say it, but Kikyou wasn't good enough. She'd get within a hundred yards of the shard, and then the feeling would go away. Kagome was always right on target. "KAGOME!" he called again, scaring the birds from the trees.  
"InuYasha! Slow down!" called Miroku.  
Sango tried to get Kirara to go just a little bit faster, but Kirara growled lightly as if to say, "Hey, gimme a break! I'm goin' as fast as I can!" Sango patted Kirara's head and said, "Okay, I'm sorry." She then turned to Miroku and said, "We can't catch up to him. He's going to fast, and his mind is clouded."  
"Yes, I know. But we must try and keep him in our-" Miroku stopped suddenly, seeing the red haori in front of them fly down into the trees. "Sights..." Miroku finished. "Well, Sango? Shall we dive down?" And, of course, he tried his little lechery trick, and was rewarded with both a slap and Kirara's descending.  
"DAMN YOU, SESSHOUMARU!" InuYasha screamed as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara came down to the "famous" sakura tree.  
"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, jumping down from Kirara's back.  
"...Sesshoumaru's got Kagome..." InuYasha said, his bangs covering his eyes.  
"WHAT?!" Shippou cried out. "You've got to be kidding! Why would Sesshoumaru want Kagome?"  
  
{UPP: Yes, I know I interrupted again, but BIG news. Anyone sense déjà vu coming on? If you've no idea what in the jigoku I'm talking about, check out the prequel oO (Is that even a word?) or the previous story, The Diary.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Just shut up and continue with the damn story, UPP!}  
  
"Well," Sango began, her hand on her chin, her eyes looking down in thought, "he actually has pretty good reason. He knows that Kagome is-, no WAS InuYasha's girl, and so he probably thought that if he took her, he'd get the Tetsusaiga in exchange for her."  
"You have a great point," Miroku said. "Hey, Inu- Damn him!" Miroku had turned around to face InuYasha, and the hanyou was nowhere in sight. "Doesn't he realize that he can't fight his brother on his own?!" He climbed up on Kirara's back and summoned Sango to do the same. When Shippou was secure on Miroku's shoulder, Kirara headed to the top of the trees. When the group spotted the red outfit flying towards the west, they took off after him.  
*~*Kagome and Sesshoumaru*~*  
Kagome woke for the second time, but she wasn't in the dark under a sweet smelling something. She was flying through--. WAIT! She can't fly! 'What the hell's going on?' She felt something squeeze around her waist, and looked down to see a clawed hand with stripes on the wrists coming from a white sleeve. 'There's only one guy I know who has hands like that, and that's...' She looked up and saw, "Sesshoumaru..."  
"Yes, miko?" Sesshoumaru answered, hearing Kagome whisper his name. He had wondered when she'd come around. Although he was glad she came to at that moment, he was really hoping she'd wake up when he'd placed her in a suitable bed (A/N: AND NOT THERE, you pervs!).  
"What are you doing with me? What do you want?"  
"Ah, that is what has been plaguing your mind for the past five seconds you've been awake?" Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Just relax, human. All things will be explained when we reach the castle."  
"Castle?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with surprise. 'He lives in a castle? Wow! He really must be the Taiyoukai of the West. It's too bad that Inu-' her thought stopped there. InuYasha. He was the reason she was in this mess. If he hadn't gone to that stupid pot of a Kikyou, she wouldn't have cried and run out into the forest and hit her head.  
"Actually, it's your fault."  
"NANI?!" Kagome practically shouted. Sesshoumaru flinched, and glared at the girl. "Gomen. What do you mean, it's my fault?"  
"Exactly what I said. It's your fault that you ran out of Kaede's hut crying, and it's your fault that you ran into that sakura tree."  
'Oh, great, now what? He can read minds too?' Kagome thought sarcastically.  
"Yes."  
"Damn it." Kagome turned her head toward the direction they were heading and fumed silently.  
"For a priestess, you certainly have... 'colorful' language," Sesshoumaru said, his face pallid, but his eyes full of laughter.  
Kagome "Hmph-ed" and stayed silent the rest of the way, all the while thinking, "No thoughts, no thoughts, my mind is blank. I'm not thinking of that stupid half-breed, InuTrash-a (A/N: And yes, I got that from Kouga.) and how he broke my heart. Oops! Crap.' She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him gazing at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Eh-heh-heh..."  
*~*In The Taiyoukai's Palace*~*  
As soon as Sesshoumaru had set foot in front of his lavish estate, Kagome wriggled free and turned on the Great Demon. "Okay, spill it! We're here, now tell me!"  
Sesshoumaru mentally smiled. "All in due time, Higurashi. All in due time... Before we... 'talk,' let's eat and get settled in." He breezed by the fuming miko, who caught the scent of... jasmine? Now, how did she smell that? She shrugged it off and followed the great inu demon, who was retreating fast to the dining area.  
*~*Back to InuYasha and Co.*~*  
Kouga had soon joined the group after he heard InuYasha scream. And, of course, Kouga accused InuYasha of letting Kagome get away.  
"It's not my fault," InuYasha muttered as he flew through the treetops with Shippou on his shoulder.  
"Actually, it is. You went to Kikyot and Kagome saw it. You broke her heart, Inu-GAH! Hey, what are you doing?!" Shippou gasped as InuYasha began to wring his neck.  
"You'd do better to keep your trap shut, runt. And it's KIKYOU, not KIKYOT. Understand?" InuYasha threw the little kitsune down to the forest floor, fully intending that Shippou hit the ground, and hard. Unfortunately, his plan was thwarted.  
"InuYasha! Watch where you're throwing him!" Sango yelled at the hanyou. "Are you okay, Shippou?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great."  
  
*~*Back to Sesshy-sama and Kagome*~* (A/N: Back and forth, back and forth... Monotonous, huh?)  
  
The two sat at the table, eating their oden in silence. Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru while she shoveled in her favorite dish, looking for any signs of explanation for "borrowing" her. Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the bowl of food.  
  
"So," Sesshoumaru said, startling Kagome. "Are you ready for me to explain why you're here?"  
  
"Well, duh!" Kagome blurted out. She wasn't afraid of him, and was ready for any course of action he'd take with her. 'Except... NOPE! NOT THINKING IT!'  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Just for your information, I wouldn't think of doing that with you." He looked up and saw Kagome's horror-painted face. "Anyway, the reason I've brought you here is because you're perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?"  
  
"...Helping me get Tetsusaiga from that half-breed brother of mine..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
UPP: Dun, dun, duuunnnnnn! Heheheh, sorry, couldn't help myself. (grins) How did ya like that chapter? The story part of it was three pages in size ten Verdana, which is the font FF.N uses.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I liked this chapter. I got to rag on my half-wit brother.  
  
InuYasha: WHAT WAS THAT?!?! (raises fist)  
  
Kagome: Calm down, InuYasha! I'm sure UPP will give you a chance to rag on Sesshy-sama.  
  
InuYasha: Sesshy-sama?! SESSHY-SAMA?!?!  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou: Awwww, that's so cute!  
  
UPP, Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP! (look at each other, then look away)  
  
Kagome: What was that all about?  
  
UPP: (walks up to Kagome and whispers in her ear) Understand?  
  
Kagome: You shoulda told me you liked Sesshoumaru!  
  
*chirp, chirp...chirp, chirp*  
  
{Everyone stars at UPP, who gulps}  
  
Everyone but Sesshoumaru and UPP: PPHHHWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
UPP: (quietly) Well, that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the previews, recommendations, and review responses.  
  
Preview: Chapter Three, Making Friends  
  
Kagome woke up (Gods, I say that a lot, don't I?) in a four-poster, canopy bed, with dark blue curtains and a cherry wood headboard, which was elaborately carved. The silk sheets, 'Wait, silk?! I've never slept on silk before!', were a light green that was almost sheer. 'Wow,' Kagome thought. 'I gotta say it. Sesshoumaru's got style! And... HOW DID HE KNOW MY FAVORITE COLORS?!'  
  
"Well, about time you woke up, milady!" called a cheerful voice. The curtains were suddenly yanked back to reveal a small woman, maybe seventeen or eighteen. She had a smile on her face, which brought out the laughter in her bluish-gray eyes. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head, and her kimono was green with a white obi. "My name's Akira! May I ask of yours, milady?"  
  
Recommendation: Brother Dearest, by Samarah-chan, story id: 1222295  
  
This is a great story, dealing with love, family, and of course, KIKYOU BASHING!!! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry. Here's the summary Samarah-chan puts up. "What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's older sister starts messing with their "love" lives? And decides to help Inu and Kag? (Sess/Kag)" Sound good? I hope so. Oh, and if anyone wants me to put Inu/Kag stories for recommendations, I can do that too! Anywayz, here are the responses!  
  
Responses  
  
Hiraikotsu Slinger: Thanks for the love, Rici-chan! You're my most loyal reader! I hope I'm yours! Anywayz, I think you probably liked this chapter, ne?  
  
Lady2U: Thanks for the praise! Yeah, I know. I've actually done that before! And lemme tell ya, it's a traumatic experience! Hope you enjoyed this chappy, and I'm sorry for the wait! 


	3. Making Friends

UPP: (throws a hatchet at the curtain) Heeeeerrre's UNIQUE! Lol, sorry, couldn't resist! Anywayz, I'm back, and ready for another chapter of Namida no Ame! Oh, and by the way-  
  
Inuyasha: (O.S.) Dammit! Where is it?!  
  
UPP: (sighs) Be right back. (walks over to edge of stage close to left curtains) Inu-chan, what's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: (coming onstage with nothing but boxers on, audience wolf- whistles) Someone stole my Fire Rat kimono! (looks out over the crowd) Uh, UPP?  
  
UPP: Yes, Inu-chan?  
  
Inuyasha: (grabs UPP's shirt collar) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE GOING ON?!?!  
  
UPP: (flinches as Inuyasha yells) Actually, I did. You musta been dryin' your hair or something. (whispers to audience) He's really cute when he gets outta the shower.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmph! (storms off shouting, "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?!)  
  
UPP: Hmmmm... This is a mystery. But... (grins evilly) He doesn't know that I took his clothes...  
  
Inuyasha: (comes running onto the stage) YOU WHAT?!?!?!  
  
UPP: Uh oh! (zips away, apologizing profusely to Inuyasha) Gomen, Inu- chan! GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
Inuyasha: GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
Kagome: (sighs) When will she ever learn that it's not wise to tick off Inuyasha? (turns to audience) Well, everyone else is set up except those two, so I guess I'll introduce the chapter and hurry back to my position. (clears throat) The next chapter of Namida no Ame is about to start!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Making Friends  
  
"To what?!" Kagome said loudly, consciences of Sesshoumaru's ears. "What made your sick, twisted, freaked out mind think that I would help YOU get the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"...Because if you don't... I'll kill you."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?" Kagome didn't care about Sesshoumaru's hearing anymore. To think that he just threatened her life! THAT FOOL!  
  
Sesshoumaru flinched when Kagome screeched. "The only fool that's here is you." And with that, he flew over the table and knocked Kagome unconscious for the third time. He watched her face change from anger to shock, and then to a blank state as she fell to the side slightly before Sesshoumaru caught her and lifted her up with him. 'Well, I think that's enough for one night,' he thought as he carried her to her bedchambers.  
  
As he set her on the bed, he thought about just leaving without another look towards her, but as he stepped away, something latched onto his left wrist (yes, his arm has grown back). He turned around to see Kagome's soft hand attached to his. His heart melted and he sat down beside Kagome on the bed, brushing a stray lock of raven hair from the beautifully soft-complexioned face. 'Why do I feel so attracted to this human? Is it because she has the will to fight me, the Taiyoukai of the West? Or is it her beauty? I must admit, she is appealing to the eye and nose.'  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned close to Kagome's face, sniffing at it delicately. 'Strawberries and vanilla... how unique. I've never smelled anything like it.' He closed his eyes and took several deep whiffs of Kagome's scent. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was but inches from making contact with her lips. He immediately straightened up and looked at Kagome's apparel. 'We must get rid of those.'  
  
He strode up to the closet and slid the door to the side. He looked for something decent for her to wear to bed and spotted it. A beautiful silk night kimono that was blue and green, matching the bed. It didn't look like a regular kimono. It had pants, which was usually worn by men, and a regular, modern-day looking top, with blue and green swirling around in the pattern. 'This is perfect.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up in a four-poster, canopy bed, with dark blue curtains and a cherry wood headboard, which was elaborately carved. The silk sheets, 'Wait, silk?! I've never slept on silk before!', were a light green that was almost sheer. 'Wow,' Kagome thought. 'I gotta say it. Sesshoumaru's got style! And... HOW DID HE KNOW MY FAVORITE COLORS?!'  
  
"Well, about time you woke up, milady!" called a cheerful voice. The curtains were suddenly yanked back to reveal a small woman, maybe seventeen or eighteen. She had a smile on her face, which brought out the laughter in her bluish-gray eyes. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head, and her kimono was green with a white obi. "My name's Akira! May I ask of yours, milady?"  
  
"Uh, it's Kagome." She looked at her clothing, which had changed, and her eyes grew wide. "Ano, may I ask a question, Miss Akira?"  
  
"Iie, it's just Akira! No need to call me "Miss." But, you wanted to know something, milady?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, two things. One, could you stop calling me 'milady'?"  
  
Akira looked appalled. "Iie!! It is the duty of the servant to speak to guests and owners as 'milord' or 'milady'! To address them otherwise is highly disrespectful." She changed her facial expression back to cheeriness and asked, "And your other question, milady?"  
  
"Ano, yeah. Did you come in and change my clothing last night while I was asleep?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I was not aware of your arrival until this morning, when my Lord commanded me to look after you."  
  
'She didn't change my outfit? That means that... YOU HENTAI, SESSHOUMARU!!!' Kagome thought with a sour face.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his den looking over his bargains with the demon lords of the land when he got a very loud mental message.  
'YOU HENTAI, SESSHOUMARU!!!'  
  
'What?!' he thought. 'Who could that have been?' Then he knew exactly who it was. 'So, she's figured it out, huh? I guess she's awake.' He smirked and stood up, fully intending on walking to Kagome's room. Every now and then, a servant would run up to him with news or advice or something that wasn't, at least to him, worth paying attention.  
  
As he stepped through the threshold without, he was immediately greeted with an empty room. He looked around and spotted Kagome's bare back. The only thing on that was covering her was underwear.  
  
Kagome turned around figuring it was Akira, and almost screamed. There was Sesshoumaru, standing there staring at her almost nude figure. She blushed and attempted to cover herself, but failed miserably. "What do you want?!"  
  
"I wanted to come in and see how you were doing. You had two bumps on your head, and I figured you'd want to get rid of them." He smirked again.  
  
Kagome blushed even more and demanded that he turn around. "And I don't care if it won't matter, I still don't want you peeking!" As Sesshoumaru turned, she caught the scent of jasmine again, but it was mixed with something... Something sweet... Sugar? Now how did she smell that?  
  
"I'm as puzzled as you are, miko."  
  
"Damn you," Kagome muttered under her breath, aware that Sesshoumaru would be able to hear her.  
  
"Whatever you say, priestess." Sesshoumaru listened as Kagome changed behind him. As she slipped the last article of clothing on, she said he could turn around again. Sesshoumaru's normally placid face almost faulted in shock.  
  
"What?" Kagome had put her hair into a loose bun with little locks hanging from the gathered section. The kimono she'd put on was light pink, almost rose-colored, with sakura petals embroidered into the fabric. Her obi was white with more cherry blossom petals embroidered. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her wardrobe, looking for something to add to it.  
  
"You need not put more on. It's enough as it is."  
  
Kagome's nose picked up the sweet scent more than ever as Sesshoumaru walked over to her and stood her up straight. 'What's causing me to smell this?!'  
  
"...I have a theory..." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the priestess's face. 'But it's near impossible.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
UPP: Well, that's it for this chappy! Hope you enjoyed! It took me a while to write this chapter. I had like, MAJOR writer's block AGAIN! Okay, coming up is the preview, the recommendation, and the responses to my few reviewers.  
  
PREVIEW: Chapter Four, Trying to Act  
  
Okay, I suck at summaries, so bear with me. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are trying to figure out why the hell Kagome's sense of smell has gone sky- high! Especially when it comes to our favorite taiyoukai. Back with the Inu-tachi, they're still in hot pursuit of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, not knowing that they are still a week or two from getting to the palace. What will happen in this next exciting chapter of... NAMIDA NO AME!!! Okay, that was a little too dramatic. Also, the reason the chapter's gonna be called, Trying to Act is because Sesshoumaru isn't doing too well with masking his scent and emotions. Especially when it concerns Kagome. I promise, I won't wait as long to update this time! I hope you all still love your handy-dandy, pocket author!  
  
RECOMMENDATION: To Bear Witness, by Striking Falcon, Story ID: N/A at this time.  
  
Another really good fic done by SF. I swear, this girl's got TALENT! There's no doubt about it! It's A/U, and Sesshy-sama is a big CEO or whatever for a very large company. FYI, it's in the US. Kagome is a U.S. Marshal who is sent to protect a certain demon from another certain demon, even though she doesn't know that they're demons. Check it out! If you review quick, she might be able to post sooner! I'm serious, GO READ!  
  
RESPONSES:  
  
Sunstar-1217: Keep reading and you might just find out! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't help myself!  
  
FireKitsune: Thanks for the praise! Sorry it took me a while! Damn I forgot to update today for my other story! Kuso! Well, I hope this makes up for it! Ja ne!  
  
Hiraikotsu Slinger: Thanks again for reading! Like I said, you're my most loyal fan. You and Jeans. Anywayz, hope you liked this chappy! Laterz!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
UPP: Well, that's it for this chapter! Check in next time for another chapter of Namida no Ame in a few days. If you wanna know when I'm gonna possibly update next, go to my bio page. It'll be there. Arigato, and ja matte ne, minna! 


	4. Trying to Act

NoLabel: Yes, I've changed my screen name.... again...  
  
HiraikotsuSlinger: Actually, I like this NoLabel thing you've got going on.  
  
NL: Thanks, Rici-chan!  
  
HS: No problem!  
  
NL: By the way, it's great to have you joining us today!  
  
HS: It's a pleasure to be here!  
  
Inuyasha: Can we get going with the damn chapter?!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Chill! Be nice to our guest or I'll have to sit you!  
  
*thump*  
  
Kagome: Oops, too late... ^-^'''  
  
Inuyasha: (inaudible mumbling) ....damn....freakin' bi.....grrrrrrrr....once I....I'm gonna....  
  
NL & HS: Heheheh! ^-^ ^-^  
  
Sango: But I do sort of agree with Inuyasha. Can we please get started? We're all  
  
getting a bit restless.  
  
NL: Okay, well, this is the next chapter of Namida no Ame, and for all of you who were  
  
wondering why the hell Kagome could smell Sesshy-sama, this is where you find out.  
  
HS: Hey, Angie, in your summary for your other fic, Finally, you said that it was Sess/Kag,  
  
Mir/San, and Inu/OC. Who's the OC?  
  
NL: (blushes) Well... that's another secret that will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
HS: Why are you blushing?  
  
NL: (blush deepens) Rici! Drop it!  
  
HS: OOOOOOO!! I get it now!!!  
  
NL: What?  
  
HS: YOU'RE gonna be the new character!!!  
  
NL: (runs over and clamps hand down on HS's mouth) Shut up!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (blushes) What?!  
  
NL: (grins sheepishly) Ehehehe...?! Well, (clears throat) here's the next chapter of  
  
Namida no Ame. Oh, and I decided to change the title of the chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Explanations  
  
"What's your idea, Sesshou-... my Lord?" Kagome corrected herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up trying to hide his shock. 'She... Why did she just... Oh,  
  
this isn't good...' Sesshoumaru turned and cleared his throat, trying to prevent a blush  
  
from crawling up his face. "Well, ano..."  
  
Kagome almost wanted to cover her nose as the strange scent of jasmine and  
  
sugar spiked. It smelled so good, but it was almost overwhelming. "My Lord, please,  
  
speak up. I can't hear you."  
  
Sesshoumaru about fell over. Every time she said "My Lord," he wanted to turn  
  
around and slap her. 'I hate it when she calls me that. I like it better when she talks to  
  
me as if she were my equal.' He turned around and looked at her. She'd dropped to her  
  
knees and was bowing at his feet. "Kagome, stand."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes in shock. 'He... he said my name...' She looked up as  
  
she stood. She was at least a head and a half shorter than the taiyoukai before her. She  
  
gulped and said, "Hai, my Lord?" She swore she saw the slightest flinch cross his face  
  
before he spoke.  
  
"You will not address me as 'my Lord.' From now on, you will call me either  
  
Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama. Is that understood?" He wanted to slap himself.  
  
'You're acting so stupid.'  
  
Kagome fluffed up like an angry chicken, her chest puffed out and her face slightly  
  
flushed. "I'll call you whatever I want to, Buster!" To emphasize this, she poked his chest,  
  
which was uncovered by chest plates and armor. 'Wow... His chest is so hard.' She was  
  
amazed at how tough the body beneath the clothes was, she poked it over and over until  
  
the owner cleared his throat. She retracted her finger and apologized. "Gomen,  
  
Sesshoumaru."  
  
"It's not a problem," he replied, allowing her a quick, true smirk. His face grew  
  
serious. "Now, to the question you asked earlier. There is a theory, but I would rather go  
  
to the Tree of Knowledge to confirm this assumption. Follow me." And with a swish of  
  
cloth, the Great Demon left the room, leaving a stunned Kagome.  
  
'What is he talking about?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran faster as the scent of his brother and Kagome magnified. 'They were  
  
here a few days ago. Damn! I'm not fast enough! Especially since I have to go slow so  
  
that the humans are able to keep up!' He needed Kagome's ability. They'd past at least  
  
fifteen demons and decided not to fight them because if they had jewel shards, no one  
  
would be able to pick them up.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a halt. He sniffed around and tried to determine  
  
which direction they went. Their trail seemed to disappear into thin air. He about hit  
  
himself. 'Duh! Sesshoumaru can pretty much fly! How could I be so stupid! Damn you,  
  
Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara finally caught up to the hanyou and grabbed  
  
him before he took off again.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's rest! You can't keep this pace up! It's gonna kill you!" Miroku said  
  
as he fought to restrain the half-demon.  
  
The teenage demon finally gave up with a "Feh," and sat down as the rest of the  
  
gang set out to find firewood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat in front of Sesshoumaru while they rode on his demon pet towards the  
  
middle of a deep forest. She remembered why they had left Rin and Jaken behind at the  
  
castle. ' "To make sure that they aren't injured while we're away." Yeah, I remember...  
  
It's just kind of uncomfortable being this close to Sesshoumaru while we're all alone.'  
  
Suddenly, she caught the scent that'd been haunting her mind since she'd first smelled it.  
  
'Man, what is up with this?! I can barely stand it!'  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find out what is going on as soon as we reach our  
  
destination." Sesshoumaru turned a very light shade of pink as he remembered what  
  
Kagome had thought. 'She's uncomfortable, is she? Hmmm... maybe the only reason is  
  
because she can smell the changes in my scent. We've got to get to the bottom of this.'  
  
He unconsciously tightened his grip around Kagome's waist, causing her to gasp and touch  
  
his arm.  
  
'What's he doing?!'  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doing?"  
  
"Um..." She looked down, and shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and looked forward. 'Finally!' They had  
  
reached the Tree of Ultimate Knowledge. "We're here, Kagome."  
  
They landed lightly and Kagome jumped off right away, but was gathered back up  
  
by Sesshoumaru's arm. "Don't wander off. You don't know what's out here."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Whatever you say, my Lo-... Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled, but kept his emotions to himself. 'Damn it,  
  
Sesshoumaru. Get yourself together! You should be able to control how you feel! What is  
  
it about this miko that's preventing you from doing that?!'  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's a pleasure to see you. What would you like to know  
  
about, my Lord?" the demonic tree spoke.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome squeaked and turned around into Sesshoumaru's arms. 'Uh-oh...'  
  
she thought as she looked up. The taiyoukai was looking down at her with amusement in  
  
his eyes. "Eh-heh... Sorry, it's just I've never heard a tree talk."  
  
"Typical for a first-time visitor to me," the Tree acknowledged again. "Anyway,  
  
what was it that you wanted to know, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Lately, this human miko, Higurashi Kagome, has been able to detect the changes  
  
in my scent. Being as there are no demonic traits in this human girl, there was only one  
  
deduction that I could think of. I was wondering if I was correct."  
  
"Well, if you were thinking that the only way she could smell the changes in your  
  
emotions is if you two were destined to be as one, then yes, Sesshoumaru- sama, you  
  
were correct."  
  
"As one?" Kagome asked with a puzzled expression that Sesshoumaru found cute.  
  
"To be together for the rest of eternity. You're souls are somehow bonded by an  
  
unknown force. It seems that you are betrothed."  
  
"Perhaps it is the gods doing themselves?" Sesshoumaru suggested.  
  
The Tree's boughs moved slightly as if the entire being nodded. "It's possible."  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed and glared at Kagome to do the same. "Thank you, my  
  
friend. You have calmed the miko's thoughts and allowed her to understand these new  
  
abilities."  
  
Kagome silently fumed. 'Do you have to refer to me as "the miko" all the time?!'  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, causing Kagome to huff while turning her head away from them.  
  
As the taiyoukai rose, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist to bring her up  
  
with him. "Come, miko-sama. We must be leaving. Until next time, my old friend."  
  
"I shall await your next sojourn," the Tree of Knowledge replied as he watched the  
  
couple-to-be walk away.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
NL: And so the mystery of the smelling is solved!!  
  
HS: Hey, pretty good chapter, NL!  
  
NL: Thanks! Anywayz, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that it answered some questions that most of you had. Oh, and sorry about the long wait. You know how school is.  
  
Kagome: Tell me about it!  
  
NL: Well, here is the preview, the recommendation, and the review responses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
PREVIEW: Chapter Five, Bathing Together?!  
  
Hehehe, this is gonna be sorta slightly citrus-y, but I'm not sure how much it's gonna be. Ya know? When Sesshoumaru and Kagome come "home", Sesshoumaru decides that it's time for her to take a bath. And of course, what would a bath be without a little spying? And what will Kagome do when someone joins her?!  
  
RECOMMENDATION: (on MediaMiner.Org) You Don't Know What You Have 'Till It's Gone, by Striking Falcon  
  
This is yet another Sess/Kag fic, but I'm warning you, it's extremely frustrating at the end. It's another Sess-kidnaps-Kag, but it's pretty damn interesting. Sesshoumaru hates having her around the castle at first, but then she grows on him as time passes. But Kagome is having difficulty deciding between the two Inu Bros. I mean, who wouldn't?! Just check it out!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Sunstar-1217: Hey, thanks for the review. I hope that I answered your question in this chapter! But don't stop readin' at this chapter. I've got a few suprises for some future ones... =^-^=  
  
blue moon girl: Thanks! Hey, you gave me some MAJOR inspiration!!! Thanks!!! I'll be sure to include that in a future chapter, and I'll give credit to you! Keep readin'!  
  
HiraikotsuSlinger: You guessed it, Rici!! That WAS the kimono! And thanks for reviewing as always!! You're my most loyal reader and reviewer! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Laterz!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
NL: Well, that's all! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and I have some pics that I've drawn, so if you wanna see them, leave your e-mail in your review and what scenes you wanna see and I'll send it to you. And if I haven't drawn it, I will inevitably. I get really bored in English. Laterz! Ja matte ne, minna! 


	5. Bathing Together!

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inu. I do not own Inu.. I do not own...*giggles and runs off with Inu*}

NL: Okay, I realize in the previous chapter, Sesshoumaru seemed a bit out of character, right? Well... Yeah, that's the only way I could do what I wanted with that previous chapter. He's gonna be slightly strange in this chapter, too. But it's a good strange. Really!

Inu-chan: *huffs* Yeah, strange like you? That's good?

NL: *growls and zaps InuYasha with my Flame of Hell whip* Tee-hee... you deserved it, little hanyou.

Inu-chan: @_@ *fried* Owwww....

NL: Anywayz, here the chapter you've desperately been waiting for. Gomen nasai for the **_EXTREMELY_** long wait.

Chapter Five

Bathing Together?!

Kagome and Sesshoumaru mounted his ryuu and took off for the castle, a disturbing silence setting over the couple. Kagome sat in front of Sesshoumaru again, who had his arm wrapped her. She was a bit uncomfortable now that she knew that she was betrothed to be Sesshoumaru's mate. Unfortunately, she didn't know how Sesshoumaru was handling this.

Sesshoumaru tensed as soon as the Tree said they were meant to be together. He noticed that he seemed a bit more possessive of Kagome than before. He didn't know why. But he couldn't help but think about it. 'There's no way I could mate with this... this **human**.'

__

'Oh, but I think you can.'

'And who are you?'

__

'You mean you don't know me?'

'Why have you come to bug me now?'

__

'You're in turmoil. I'm supposed to help you out and lead you down the right path.'

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'I don't need a leader. I know which path I'm to take. Be gone.'

__

'Fine, but I warned you... Just remember that.'

Sesshoumaru growled lightly, earning a strange look from Kagome. 'How dare he say that he "warned" me...' His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's scent changing from uncomfortable to frightened. He looked down and saw her brown eyes staring into his face as if she were a child who'd just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic as he said, "Gomen, Kagome. I did not mean to frighten you."

Kagome shook her head. "It's not a problem, Sesshoumaru." With that, she turned around and the rest of the flight was dead silent.

*~*

Jaken started screeching the minute Sesshoumaru came home with Kagome. "But Sire! How could you allow _another_ human to stay with us?! Isn't Rin enough?!" An icy glare from Sesshoumaru silenced the toad youkai.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru accusingly. "And just _who_ is Rin?" She mentally gasped. 'Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel as if I'd just found out he's had an affair with someone else?'

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome and said, "She is the human child that I have had under my care for a while now. She was mute due to a loss of family when I found her. Well, I should say when she found me."

Kagome blinked and blushed, ashamed of how she'd felt earlier. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Think nothing of it." Sesshoumaru looked at the servant before him. "Jaken, take Kagome to her chambers. Prepare a bath for her in one of my springs." He turned to Kagome and smiled. "You will find clothing in your closet. You are expected to join me for dinner, so dress properly." With that, he walked past the two and up the stairs.

'Blah, blah, blah...' Kagome thought. 'Yet _another_ dog who thinks he can boss me around...' She looked at Jaken and glared. "Well?!"

"Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me, you stinking human! I am youkai, which means I am above you!" Jaken glared back, but was "out-glared" by the miko.

Kagome's face mirrored Sesshoumaru's after a few minutes of glaring. "Jaken, even though you believe that you are 'higher' than me, Sesshoumaru is higher than you. So you must obey him." She stood firm in front of Jaken and waited for the toad to take her to her room.

"Keh, for once, human, you're right. Follow me." Jaken turned and climbed the stairs, Kagome one step behind him.

As they continued throughout the castle, Kagome noticed that it wasn't like many other castles. There was actual carpet instead of wood or bamboo, and the walls had elaborate paintings of youkai and animals. 'Figures there wouldn't be any humans.' There was also many antiques, at least to her, sitting on stands in various places. Vases with beautiful flowers painted on them, pewter statues, carvings... There seemed to be so much history within the castle. She stopped when she saw a particular painting on the wall. 'It... It looks like Sesshoumaru, but... There's something different about this one...' The youkai had long, silver hair that brushed against his calves, brilliant, golden eyes, a crescent on his forehead, two magenta stripes beneath each eye, and a tail wrapped around his left shoulder. His clothing was very similar to Sesshoumaru's, but the colors and patterns were different. He had a midnight blue haori with matching hakamas, and the design was golden stars on the shoulders and the end of the sleeves. His sash was a forest green with black designs on it. 'Could this be... Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father? InuTaisho?' There was one person around who could answer this, and he was getting impatient.

"Human! Why have you stopped?!"

"Jaken, who is this?"

Jaken looked up at the painting. "That is the previous taiyoukai, InuTaisho. A wonderful demon he would have been if he had not associated with your kind." He glared at Kagome and barked at her. "Continue moving!" He turned and proceeded down the hallway, a pensive Kagome following behind.

When they'd reached Kagome's room, Jaken stood outside waiting while she picked out her clothes, with the help of Akira when she arrived. It had not taken long, much to the pleasure of Jaken. He led Kagome and Akira to one of Sesshoumaru's springs that was not as fine as others. Kagome was about to strip down when Sesshoumaru came in.

"This is not where you are to bathe. Follow me."

Kagome obliged, grudgingly thinking, 'I am so tired of following people. I could find my way with direction.'

"You could, eh?"

"Damn you. You were reading my thoughts again." She looked up at the back of Sesshoumaru's head and glared at it. "And as a matter of fact, I could!!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Well, this will be interesting. Let's see if she'll find the right spring...' He turned around and look at Kagome with his usual stern face. "Fine then, go to the end of this hall, take a left, go down for twenty paces, turn right, count five doors down on the left and that is the spring in which you're to bathe."

Kagome blinked. That was a little too fast for her, but she'd try anyway. "Alright." She swept pass him, hoping that he hadn't caught her look of despair. Akira was about to follow, but she was stopped.

"Akira, I want you to stand outside the spring that is opposite of where I told her and one door down. That's the spring that I do not want her to enter, understand?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru disappeared with the blink of an eye, only to reappear in the same spring as the one Kagome was to use. 'How in the world did I end up here?' he thought sarcastically. He began to take of his haori. As he threw it to the floor, he heard the door open very softly. He reached for his sash and heard a gasp. Then a thought came into his head that was not his own.

'Oh my Kami. Is... Is that Sesshoumaru?! I... I never knew he was _that_ built! But... This is the spring that he told me to use... So...' Kagome cleared her throat. "Um, Sesshoumaru?" He grunted in recognition. "Ano... Have I come to the correct spring?"

"Hai, Kagome."

"Um, okay... So..."

Sesshoumaru turned around to see Kagome blush twenty shades of red. "What are you so ashamed of? Have you not seen a man's naked chest before?"

Kagome looked up suddenly with big eyes. "What?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome, looked down at her, and reached for her hand. Once he had it in his grasp, he raised it to his chest. He noticed that she shivered when she touched him. "What's wrong?"

Kagome's blush went even deeper. "........Nothing........"

Sesshoumaru used his other hand and lifted her chin. "You're a bad liar, Kagome." He smirked when she went to a shade of scarlet that he'd never seen before. 'That blush is very becoming of her... I'll have to embarrass her more often.' He let go of her abruptly and walked over to the spring. "And, since that the door has closed and locked until our baths are finished, we might as well bathe together so that the door will open sooner."

"Couldn't we just unlock the door and open it?"

"It is not that simple. You see, there are guards outside this spring. They always secure the spring that I bathe in. And if you were to unlock the door and simply stroll out, they would kill you without a moment's hesitation."

"Oh..." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru began to undo the sash that held his hakamas up. 'I can't watch this...' But for some reason, whether it be lust or curiosity, she couldn't advert her eyes. Luckily, though, Sesshoumaru's hair was long enough that she couldn't see his backside... His entire backside. It was only when he turned around when she started to blush furiously. She could no longer keep a steady gaze. She turned her eyes to the floor and began twiddling her fingers. That's when she heard the soft, "pat, pat, pat" of feet moving across the stone floor. 'Kuso... Why must he come over here?!'

"Because you haven't undressed to bathe." With that, he reached over to Kagome's obi and undid it, pressing his nude body into her kimono-clad one. She started to shiver again when he reached for her kimono. He was but centimeters from touching the silk when she grabbed his hand. He quirked an eyebrow when she looked into his eyes.

"Um, could you go into the spring with your back turned to me while I undress? Then I'll...*gulp* join you..."

Sesshoumaru smirked, nodded, and walked over to the spring, tying his long hair back before entering. Sighing, he relaxed in the hot water. 'Heh... This will be the most fun that I've had in several hundred years.'

Kagome released a sigh as Sesshoumaru slinked down into the water. 'Now I might be able to undress with dignity... or what I have left...' She slid the kimono down past her shoulders and stopped. '.......... What do I care? He's a taiyoukai. He's probably seen many bodies before! So why do I care so much that he sees mine?'

_'It's called modesty.'_

'Whatever.' With that, she yanked the kimono off her body and walked over to the water, carrying herself proudly. She looked at Sesshoumaru's face and saw that his eyes were closed. 'Whew!' She lowered herself into the water, keeping a sharp eye on the taiyoukai. She got as far as her waist before both of his eyes opened. He smiled as she plopped herself into the water.

"Well, about time."

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru." Kagome kept a steady glare as she watched Sesshoumaru. He just leaned back and placed his arms on the sides of the spring.

"There is no need to be ashamed. I've seen worse."

"HENTAI!" Kagome splashed water as Sesshoumaru, who didn't even try to avoid it. He just sat up, looked Kagome dead in the eye, and before she knew it, he was directly beside her, his arm around her waist. She looked over and gasped, "What are you doing?!"

Sesshoumaru just smirked and turned Kagome so that her back was to him. He felt her shiver at his touch. "You must stop doing that. It's making you far too tense." With that, he placed his hands on Kagome's back and began massaging it, feeling her relax gradually.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

"I take it you're enjoying this?" A simple sigh was all he needed. "I take it that's a yes?" He smirked when she gasped as he massaged her lower back. An idea popped into his head and he began placing butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders, licking and sucking. He smirked against her skin as shiver after shiver ran though her body. Her breath began to come in soft pants as he continued his ministrations.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Hai?"

She turned around, aware of where his hands were. Her eyes were half-lidded, glazed, and passionate. She smiled softly and said, "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru mimicked Kagome's facial expression. "Letting you relax..." He leaned down and licked her neck, trailing his tongue up to her jaw. He softly kissed Kagome's lips and cheeks, then traced his tongue over her ear, sending waves of chills throughout her body.

"Sesshoumaru... We... can't stay too long... I mean... the servants are waiting for us... to come to... dinner..." Kagome panted. His fingers felt so good caressing the length of her torso, his tongue tantalized her, his kisses drove her insane.

"They can wait..." Sesshoumaru breathed.

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal an impatient Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we're all waiting for..." That's when he spotted the two in the spring, whose heads jerked toward him. "YOU!!" Jaken screamed as he walked up to the bath, pointing at Kagome. "Human! Did you attempt to seduce Sesshoumaru-sama?! HOW DARE YOU!! You filthy, dirty, stinking--" Jaken was cut off by a clawed hand wrapping itself around his throat, pricking his throat, causing little creaks of blood to trail down his neck.

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly. "How dare you interrupt my bath..." Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously.

"But milord!! The food! It grows cold!!" Jaken managed to say.

Sesshoumaru glared at the youkai. If looks could kill, Jaken would've been one fried toad. Sesshoumaru threw Jaken towards the door and said, "Fine. We will arrive at the dinner table shortly. Now leave."

"Yes, milord..." With that, Jaken was gone and the door was closed.

Kagome blushed. "Well..." She watched as Sesshoumaru stepped out and offered his hand. She grabbed it and was hoisted up, an arm automatically wrapping around her waist. She blushed as she felt something rub against her lower abdomen. "Um, Sesshoumaru?" She looked into his eyes, which still had some anger radiating out of them. "Um... I'm... I'm not sure how to dress in that kimono that I brought... to wear for dinner..."

"I understand." Sesshoumaru mentally contacted several servants, who immediately came at his beckoning. Sesshoumaru assigned two of the four servants to dress Kagome and the remaining two to dress Sesshoumaru in a separate room. Sesshoumaru grabbed his robe and walked out, leaving Kagome and the two servants looking on.

Kagome sighed and thought wistfully, '........Sesshoumaru......'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: So? What did you think? Good chapter? One of the longest I've ever written, I think, for Namida.

Kagome: *grins* I know _I_ liked it.

NL: Yeah, *sighs* I wish I was you.

Kagome: I know...

Sesshou: *quirks an eyebrow* Why, pretell, do you wish you were her, NL?

NL: *blushes* Never mind. Anywayz, here's the preview, two recommendations, and review responses!

**********************************************************************

PREVIEW: Chapter Six, Dinner and Dreams

This chapter continues from this chapter, obviously, but the dinner's more uncomfortable than one had predicted. A visitor comes and joins dinner, making the atmosphere so thick you could cut it it with a butter knife. After dinner, the couple takes a walk through Sesshoumaru's garden, each of them thinking about what happened in the spring. As they fall asleep, thinking of each other, both have dreams that seem familiarly disturbing. What could that mean? Keep waiting for the next chapter to find out!

RECOMMENDATION: The Loss of a Child; and Unexpected Allies, Part III, Trial of the Century, by Striking Falcon, story IDs: 1520817 and N/A at this time

Okay, before you read UA, PtIII, Trial of the Century, you've GOT to read The Loss of a Child. Otherwise, you'll be truly lost when you read Trial. In Trial, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are arrested and tried for treason. The Elder youkai has made a deal with Kagome to set the Inu Bros. free. She must complete a mission: kill Naraku. Will she succeed? A MUST READ!!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

****

Hiraikotsu Slinger: Thanks, Rici! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!! Laterz!!

****

Sunstar-1217: Thanks! I'm glad you were happy! Keep reading!!

****

midori mizu: Thanks! CHOCOLATE!!! Yum!! Keep reading! Thanks once again for the review!!

****

FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn: Thanks for the review!! I know!! I was SOOO happy when SF recommended me!! And sorry about the part one confusion. I hope you got it all right... Thanks once again!

****

Chiisana Kitty: Thanks! And sorry for the long wait!! WRITER'S BLOCK SUX!! *shoots writer's block monsters* AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

************************************************************************

NL: Well, that's it for another chapter of Namida no Ame!! Once again, sorry for the long wait! Until next time, my friends! Sayonara, minna!!


	6. Dinner and Dreams

{Disclaimer: Check previous chapters... Why? 'Cause I'm too lazy to do one today...}

NL: Hey, everyone! *Mexican accent* Guess what, man! I know Mexican Judo!! Judonno if I gotta knife, judonno if I gotta gun, judonno if I'm crazy or not! *normal accent* Okay, so you know that I'm crazy... But hey! It's cool, right?

Hiraikotsu Slinger: *quirks an eyebrow and smiles* Only in your world, NL.

NL: *playful glare at HS, then starts laughing*

HS: *sweatdrop* What?

NL: I just realized!! *laugh, laugh, guffaw* Your initials are almost like *giggle, laugh* THE _HOME SHOPPING NETWORK_!!!

HS: O.o'' Right..... *looks away from the laughing loony she calls her "friend"* Anyway, the real reason that we're here is to introduce the next chapter to you. *looks at NL* Dude, it wasn't that funny...

NL: *continues laughing* Sure it was!! *gets slapped by Inu-chan* Hey, what was that for?

Inu-chan: ...............

NL: What?!

Inu-chan: ........You wouldn't shut up and it was hurting everyone's ears..........

NL: Oh... whoops.... Gomen nasai, minna... I guess you were right, HS. It really _wasn't_ that funny.... Okay, now that I'm calm, here's the next chapter!!

Chapter Six

Dinner and Dreams

As Akira helped Kagome put her obi on, she couldn't help but ask. "Milady, if it isn't to bold to ask, what exactly happened?"

Kagome looked at her new friend before lowering her eyes. ".......Nothing...."

Akira gave a good natured smile and waved the other servant off. "Kagome-sama, if something is ever troubling you, all you have to do is say my name and I shall appear before you the moment the word escapes your lips."

Kagome raised her eyes in surprise. "How will you know where I am when I call for you? How will you even hear me?"

Akira smiled gently and stepped back from Kagome. "This body is a disguise for what I really am." She glowed a baby blue, an aura surrounding her.

As the light engulfed her, Kagome could feel youki beginning to fill the room. 'She's... She's youkai? I thought she was human!!' The light reached a blinding peak, and Kagome covered her eyes, barely able to stand the intensity of the aura's light. When the brightness dissipated, Kagome lowered her arm to reveal a beautiful inu youkai. She had cerulean eyes, matching stripes on each cheek, pointed elvin ears and a strange seven-pointed star on her forehead. Her hair, originally just a red that reminded Kagome of Shippou, turned to a fire-engine-red with white, black, and blue stripes sprinkled throughout. "You're... You're a dog demon?"

"Hai."

"And... you're Sesshoumaru's servant?"

"Hai."

"But... Why?! I mean, wouldn't he want you as a mate? You're much prettier than me!"

Akira looked down. "It was a trade," she said softly.

"What?"

"It was a deal that Sesshoumaru-sama made with my mother, Chimene." Akira looked up into Kagome's eyes, tears forming in her own. "Chimene, being the possessive dog that she is, did something that really twisted Sesshoumaru-sama's tail in a knot, if you'll forgive the expression. I'm not exactly sure what it was, for I was still young in youkai years... Anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama declared war on Chimene. She persuaded him to cease fighting with her by giving her only child over to him. He only agreed because the child seemed precious to the taiyoukai of the north... He was sadly mistaken......" Akira's voice trailed off as she struggled to hold back a sob.

"Oh, Akira... I'm so sorry..." Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around the oujoyoukai's shoulders. Akira turned in her arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Kagome remembered a similar time when Sango had done the same after betraying the group. As she pat Akira's hair, saying comforting words, another smaller inu youkai walked in and requested that they come to dinner. "Both of us?"

"Hai," the dog demon said, flipping his golden hair back over his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru-sama has been awaiting your arrival for ten minutes."

"Fine. Tell him that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request for a few minutes. I'm sure he can wait that much longer."

The youkai smirked. "He said you'd say that. And he said if that would be the case, you shall be dining with the male servants, and you'll be naked."

{NL: BONUS POINTS to whoever knows where I got that from!!

Sesshou: *rolls eyes*

NL: That was a very girly eye-roll, Sesshou.

Sesshou: *growls* Keep your mouth shut and continue with the chapter.}

Kagome glared at the inu and stood, dragging Akira up with her. They walked past the demon, Akira attempting to dry her eyes and place the sealing spell back. Kagome stared down the hallway and came to a halt. '.................' She didn't know the way to the dining room. "Hey, Akira?"

"Yes, milady?"

"........How do we get to the dining room?"

Akira perked up and walked ahead of Kagome. "This way, Miss." And within two minutes, they arrived in a magnificent room with a cherry wood table that was at least six feet in length.

"God Almighty..." Kagome breathed. "It's beautiful..." As she gazed at the ceiling, Kagome thought, 'Well, Sesshoumaru, now I have no reason to doubt that you've got taste.' As she brought her eyes down, she came face to face with... "Speak of the devil."

"And thank you for that comment."

"You're welcome."

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked away from Kagome toward the other end of the table. As he reached the head of the table, he turned and said, "Kagome, please. Come over here and join me."

Kagome gave a wry smile and strolled to the seat to the right of Sesshoumaru. She was about to pull the chair out when Sesshoumaru reached out and stopped her. "That is not necessary." He clapped his hands once and Akira appeared behind Kagome's seat, pulling it out.

Kagome smiled at Akira and sat down, tucking the skirt of the kimono beneath her as Akira pushed the seat back into place. "Thank you, Akira."

"It was my pleasure," she answered, keeping her eyes low. She bowed as she stepped back towards the wall.

Kagome gave her a pensive look before turning to Sesshoumaru, who was being seated by another female neko youkai. She smiled at the feline demon before asking Sesshoumaru, "Sir, if I may, why aren't the servants allowed to dine with us? After all, they're... youkai, just like you. And you've got so much space..." She motioned the rest of the table. "...it's not like they would crowd the table."

"True, but they are not of the same rank as this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, please..."

"Nani?" Sesshoumaru said as he turned to Kagome.

"That 'this Sesshoumaru' thing is so lame... Why do you even bother? It's not like everyone doesn't know who you are."

"That is not a proper dinner discussion." Sesshoumaru lifted his left hand and waved it slightly, signaling for the first course. It was vegetable greens from the garden, along with a little bit of bread, sort of like croutons, only softer. As Sesshoumaru lifted his chopsticks (grabbed just sounds so informal!!), the doors quietly slid open to reveal a figure draped in a baboon cloak. Sesshoumaru's head jerked up, his growl reverberating throughout the room. "Naraku... Why have you disturbed us?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru before turning her head toward the unwelcome guest who had just arrived. Her eyes widened in shock as she thought, 'Naraku? _Here_?! Why? What does he want?" She jumped as Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Answer me, half breed!"

The demon's deep chuckle resounded all through the room, sending shivers up Kagome's spine. "Ku ku ku... (Gods, don't you hate his laughter?!) Why, Sesshoumaru-sama, I was just dropping by to see how you and your human were doing." He turned his head just right to let Kagome see that his gaze was on her. "I am surprised, my lord. You would let so lowly a creature dine with you?"

Sesshoumaru stood up, his youki flowing enough to knock his chair back. "You will defile our presence no longer, hanyou." A gust of energy blew Naraku's hood off his head to reveal the smirking demon.

"Oh, I think not... I find it quite unexpected that you, my lord, are not as hospitable as usual to your kind. After all... she is but a human, and yet you won't bid a fellow demon to join you?"

"Your words are poison in this fortress, half breed. Be gone, and plague us no longer." With that, Sesshoumaru threw his chopstick at Naraku, lodging it in the hanyou's right shoulder.

The half-demon looked at the chopstick with distaste. "Is that all you have? One measly eating utensil?"

At this, Kagome stood. "No, that isn't all he has. He's got me."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome warily. 'Great. She's opened her big mouth...'

Naraku laughed, the sound seemingly dripping with venom. "Oh, he has a human, has he? What, pray tell, is he going to use you for? A... _human_ shield perhaps? Or maybe as a sex slave..."

"Naraku, have you already forgotten? Do you not remember of the damage this girl had done to you?" Sesshoumaru said boldly, a smirk growing on his face, anger blazing from his eyes. "Do you not remember of the girl who almost caused a horribly pure death for you, via an arrow to the chest?"

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. 'How do you know about that?!'

'I have my ways, koi.'

'Koi?! Dream on, Doggy.'

Sesshoumaru's smirk turned into a grin as Kagome's thoughts transferred at the same time that Naraku's face paled to a near white. "I take it you remember this miko."

"_Kikyou's reincarnation_..." Naraku whispered. 'She looks exactly like her.'

'And you would do well to leave, half breed.'

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. "I shall bid you farewell..." With a swish of his baboon cloak, Naraku sauntered from the palace.

Kagome sighed and looked down at her plate. She was hungry, but she'd lost her appetite the moment she'd spotted the hanyou. Keeping her head low, she walked toward the exit of the room, a taiyoukai hot on her tail. "Yes, Sesshoumaru? I am sorry if I annoyed you. I did not mean to seem so embarrassing..."

Sesshoumaru walked beside her, his hand grasping hers lightly. "Do not be troubled, Kagome. You needn't apologize. Everyone is entitled to have their sudden outbursts..." He gave her a good natured smile as Kagome looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, earning a smile from the miko. "Come with me."

Kagome smirked and glared playfully at Sesshoumaru. "As if I have a choice?"

Sesshoumaru led Kagome out of the room and toward glass doors at the end of the hallway. As he slid them open, he heard Kagome gasp lightly. He glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow. He followed the direction of her eyes and was led to the hedge maze . 'If she thinks that's beautiful, wait till we get to the end...'

Kagome couldn't believe the charm that the greenery held. It was captivating. She never noticed the arm disappearing from her side. It was only when Sesshoumaru spoke that she was brought out of her trance.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered. "If you want to, we can have a race to see who will get to the end first..." He inwardly snickered. 'Of course, I don't plan on getting to the end before her... I don't even plan on racing her... I plan on... heh heh heh... "hunting" her...'

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with excitement shining in her eyes. "Alright, you're on." Without a second's hesitation, she ran for the entrance of the maze, looking back to see if Sesshoumaru were there behind her. 'Why is he still standing there? ...Oh well! HEAD START FOR ME!!' With that, she turned back around and started her way through the hedges.

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four...... Aw, heck with it.' He walked through the archway and followed Kagome's scent. Confusion, panic, and excitement flowed from it. 'She's having fun... Good... I want her in a pleasant mood when I catch her.' He increased his stride to a light jog, still pursuing the smell of Kagome. When he knew they were getting close to the end, he ran at about medium speed until he caught sight of her. He quietly hovered above the ground and moved closer to the exploring miko. When he was but a foot away from her, he landed on the ground and pounced, turning Kagome in his arms as they fell to Mother Nature's wall to wall carpet, the grass. (Wow, that was Corny!!)

"AACK! Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?!"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "What can I say? I was on the hunt." When Kagome's eyes grew wider, Sesshoumaru laughed. "Not like killing. Just playing." With that he kissed Kagome's cheek and traced his tongue down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He lightly grazed his fang on her skin, sending shivers throughout her body. 'She's enjoying it...'

Kagome's mind brought up memories of the bath. 'We can't do this... Not now...' Then Sesshoumaru ran his fang along her skin. 'Oh, Kami... That felt so good...' "Do it again, Sesshoumaru...' The sensation was incredible. She was suddenly hoisted up and carried bridal style to the end of the maze, where a beautiful pool of water awaited them. "Oh, Sesshoumaru... this is so aesthetic. It's absolutely magnificent." Sesshoumaru set her down on a bench that sat two feet from the water. As the inu taiyoukai sat down, a shout was heard from the maze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

'Ahh, so she came...'

A little girl popped out of the maze and gazed at the two. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You didn't tell me that Kagome-sama was staying the night!" She ran over to the couple and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Rin!"

Kagome smiled and took Rin's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Rin hopped up between the pair and grinned. "So, how do you like it here, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome smiled. "Just call me Kagome. No -sama. It's not necessary. But I love this place. It's like a dream."

Rin's grin (hey, that rhymes!!) grew wider. "It's a dream come true!!"

As the two girls giggled happily, Sesshoumaru gazed at them, lost in his own thoughts. 'Kagome would make a wonderful mother for Rin. She's human, so she knows how fragile a child is, and she also seems to know good values.' He watched as the two went over to the pool and looked into the water, giggling as their reflections were blemished by the ripples. 'Isn't there a saying about ripples? As they first begin, they're very apparent, then as they die and are pushed aside by the next, they're forgotten? ...Why would I think of that? Maybe that is how I feel that Kagome will think of me...' Sesshoumaru's thoughts were disturbed by a hand tugging on his own. As he looked up, he saw a pair of bright brown eyes.

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru. Come over and join us!" Kagome said as she dragged him from the bench. She giggled as the taiyoukai smiled kindly. 'I wonder what's on your mind...'

'Do not let it worry you, koi.'

"There you go with the koi thing again..."

"Koi?!" Rin exclaimed. "Awww, Sesshoumaru-sama, that's so sweet!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, who just grinned back. "What? How was I to know that she knew what koi meant?" (Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't know what it means either!! I just know that it's a term for affection... I think... *runs offstage* SF!!!)

*~*

After putting Rin to bed, Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her room. Before she entered her room, he grasped both her hands and smiled, looking deep into her eyes. As she returned the smile, he said, "I had a lot of... fun today, Kagome..."

Kagome mocked surprise, her eyes widening. "You actually had fun?! Wow! I never thought I'd see the day!!"

As Kagome laughed, Sesshoumaru felt that it was like an angelic melody. He'd never felt this way before. He'd never felt so... free... so unimpeded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Kagome. Pleasant dreams."

"'Night, Sesshoumaru-chan. Sweet dreams to you, too," Kagome said as she opened the door and stepped through. Before Sesshoumaru left, she pulled him through the threshold and kissed him light on the lips. As she slid the door closed, she smiled innocently at Sesshoumaru before the gap closed. 'Thank you, Sesshoumaru.'

'For what?'

'...Everything...'

*~*

Kagome was walking though a strangely familiar forest. As she looked at the trees, she remembered, 'We flew over these trees!' She gazed in front of her, and noticed a fire burning with five figures seated around it. As she walked toward it, she noticed one had dog ears. 'Inu....yasha?' She stepped forward into the light and looked around. 

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were all huddled together, with Miroku and Sango on opposite ends, of course. 'What's wrong with everyone?' Their eyes were all open, yet they didn't see her. She walked over to Sango and waved her hand in front of her eyes, yet she didn't even blink, let alone look at the palm. She gave her a perplexed look and started over to Inuyasha. As she stepped toward him, she tripped on a log, falling... 'How did I fall right through him?!?!?!?' As she fell, she tried to scream, but nothing came out. 'This is... just like it was with the un-mother!' Her eyes widened. 'Oh, no... Maybe this time, it's worse!!' 

Then, as she picked herself up from Inuyasha's gut, she noticed another fire beyond the one she was at. While she tilted her head in puzzlement, Kagome crawled over to the fire. There sat another silver-haired being. 'Wait...' She looked back and saw that the fire she was previously at had disappeared. 'What?!' She walked to the demon and didn't see any twitching dog ears. 'So this is... Sesshoumaru?' Suddenly the body turn and met with glowing red eyes. 'Sesshoumaru?'

The taiyoukai didn't seem to hear her. "What do you want?" His eyes searched through the forest as if he were blind. His ears perked up as Kagome stepped forward.

'Sesshoumaru! Can you hear me?! SESSHOUMARU!'

"Who are you?! Speak, villain!!"

Kagome closed her eyes, tears building up. She suddenly fought to scream, "SESSHOUMARU!!" and startled herself when she heard herself.

"GAH!! What, woman?!?! You do not have to yell so blatantly! I'm standing right here!"

She walked forward, smiling. 'That's the Sesshoumaru I remember...' She waved her hand in front of his face, noticing his eyes were not following, but his nose was. "Sesshoumaru... can you see me? Can you see my hand?"

"..........."

Kagome let a tear fall as she stepped forward and embraced her friend. 'I will not let you stay blind, Sesshoumaru...' Her face formed a grimace as she transferred some of her vision to him. When she opened her eyes, she found that she herself had no sight. 'Oh, no... I miscalculated...' Then, at once, she saw herself being embraced by the taiyoukai. (You know, one of those dreams where you actually see yourself instead of seeing the dream from that point of view? It's confusing, I know...)

"Kagome, why do you cry?"

Kagome saw her form look up unseeingly at Sesshoumaru. "...I gave you all of my sight..."

Sesshoumaru looked sadly into her eyes and hugged her tighter. "Oh, Kagome... You didn't have to..."

She choked back a sob. "Yes, I did. I couldn't let you stay blind." She felt Sesshoumaru's breath on her face, automatically lifting her head.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru lean down to kiss her form, but before the lips made contact...

*~*

"No, Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome cried. She placed a hand over her racing heart, opened her eyes, and saw said taiyoukai sitting beside her, holding her other hand. "Gah!!" She sat up and back against the cherry wood headboard. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru! Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that!"

Sesshoumaru smiled and chuckled. "Gomen, Kagome. I did not mean to." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You were shouting and whimpering in your sleep, so I came in thinking you were in trouble. When I saw you thrashing about, I sat alongside you and grabbed one of your hands as it was flailing around. That's when you started to calm down." Sesshoumaru mentally smiled sadly. 'Little does she know that I know of everything that went on in her mind.' Sesshoumaru had entered her mind when he came in and saw the exact same dream that he had earlier, before he heard Kagome scream.

Kagome blushed lightly. "Oh, sorry for waking you, Sesshoumaru. I-"

"Kagome!!" Rin shouted as she came in.

"Get back to bed, you impudent girl!" Jaken yelled as he followed Rin.

The young girl jumped onto the bed and bounced over to the miko. "Are you okay? I heard you scream all the way down the hall."

Kagome smiled and giggled. "Hai, I'm fine now. It was just a... strange dream..."

As Sesshoumaru smiled, he thought, 'Just a strange dream... That's all she thought of it? It wasn't a bad dream? I figured for her, she would have started crying when she woke up... Maybe I underestimated this human...' He turned to the girl who was currently yapping away about something her mother said when she was alive. "Rin?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I think you should go back to bed."

"But why?"

"Because, you have lessons tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Rin hugged Kagome and said, "It was just a dream, Kagome-chan. Just remember that." She hopped from the bed, moved to the door, turned around and waved. "See ya tomorrow!" Rin exited the room, a grumpy Jaken following behind.

Kagome giggled softly. "How I miss being her age. So carefree and everything..." She looked up into the taiyoukai's golden eyes. "Thanks for coming in to comfort me."

"Think nothing of it." Sesshoumaru brushed aside a stray lock of jet-black hair and kissed the end of her nose. "Just remember what Rin said." He smiled when Kagome laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

Kagome returned the kiss, her lips gently grazing his. When he moved his lips down to her neck, Kagome laid back on the bed, Sesshoumaru ending up on top of her. "Oh, Sesshoumaru...."

As the taiyoukai continued kissing her, he thought, 'What am I doing?! I am a Great Demon Lord! I can't be flirting, let alone courting a human!'

_'Yes, you can.'_

'What do you know about it? Nothing! You didn't grow up with a father who left your mother for a _human_.'

'_As a matter of fact, I did. If you recall, I am you, you are me. We are one and the same. No matter how you deny it, you can't run away from it. And you can't lie to me about your affections for this human miko._'

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai, Kagome?"

"...What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru sat up. "Nothing. I must be going back to my chambers. I have a meeting that I must attend tomorrow." Sesshoumaru walked over to her door, stopped, and turned his head. Looking at the threshold, he said, "Good night, Kagome." And without looking back at her, he left.

Kagome could smell his confusion, thus her question. Before he left, she smelt rain and salt. 'Was he... upset over something?' Her head full of questions, Kagome rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep. "...Sesshoumaru..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: Bah...

Kagome: What?

NL: I just realized, this entire story... Hell, the anime itself is kinda like a soap opera.

HS: So?

NL: I dunno... Half the time, I hate soaps, but I guess anime soaps are okay. *grins*

HS: Right... So?

NL: So what?

HS: Aren't you going to put the previews and recommendations? Oh, and the review responses?

NL: Oh, yeah!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

PREVIEW: Chapter Seven, Exploring

Okay, you know in Beauty and the Beast how Belle goes someplace she's not supposed to? Well, Kagome does it this time. And we also go and check up on the Inu-tachi. Then Rin gets into trouble while frolicking through the woods and Kagome has to help her. Will she get there in time?

RECOMMENDATION: Second Chance, by Striking Falcon

I absolutely loved this story. Sesshoumaru is supposed to wed a human in the beginning, but when he says no, she (being a miko, can you guess who?) puts a spell on him and turns him into a full-fledged canine. Not his true youkai form, but a plain, ordinary dog. Okay, so he ain't so ordinary. Anyway, fast forward to 2003... I think. Kagome is driving either to or from work and a dog runs out in front of her beetle. "Oh, kuso!!" Who do you think the dog is? Anyway, after Sesshoumaru, who is officially dubbed Chance, comes home from the vet's, he meets Kagome's stalker, Onigumo Naraku. Fun, ne? Well, can't spoil it all! Just read it! Another great masterpiece by Striking Falcon!!

Review Responses:

HiraikotsuSlinger: You are the only one who reviewed for chapter five!! *cries* Have people forgotten about me?! *bawls* But hey, one reviews better than none!! Thanks for the review, Rici-chan!! Luv like a sis!!! Hope you liked this chapter. I don't know where I got the idea for the dream. But whatevers!! Laterz!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

NL: Well, that's it! C'mon, peeps! If you read the chapter or story, review it! Please?! *chibi-pouty-eyes* Purty-pwease?

Inuyasha: *gags*

NL: *zaps Inu-chan with Flames of Hell whip* Once again, you have angered me, young hanyou.

Inuyasha: Damn you...

NL: Kagome?

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: *thump* @.@ Oi... that hurt!

NL: DUH!! *akanbe* Well, thanks for checkin' out Namida no Ame! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Over and out!


	7. Exploring

{Disclaimer: In case you don't know, I bought Inuyasha over the weekend. ...Really, I did! Want me to prove it? *holds up an InuYasha T-shirt that has Inu, Kag, Kouga, Kikyou, Sesshou-kun, and Naraku*}

NL: Teehee... *hugs shirt of Inu-tachi* I've got both the Inu brothers.... *giggles evilly*

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: *sweatdrops and look worriedly at each other* Uh, run?

NL: No, y'all don't have to. *goes offstage and puts shirt away before coming back out* I just got done looking out the window. It's raining. Yum, worm-stench. I hope it storms. Love thunderstorms, they're so soothing! Anyway, sorry to all of you for the delay, and also, I will be away for most of this chapter, so if it gets a little crazy, don't blame me. Anyway, let's just begin the chapter.

*~*Last Time*~*

Kagome could smell his confusion, thus her question. Before he left, she smelt rain and salt. 'Was he... upset over something?' Her head full of questions, Kagome rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep. "...Sesshoumaru..."

Chapter Seven

Exploring

Kagome woke up once again to Akira cleaning, her human disguise still in place. 'Poor Akira...' Kagome thought mournfully. She opened the curtains and stepped out, stretching. 'I slept like a rock...' Kagome groaned as her stiff limbs came numbly and slowly back to life.

"Pleasant morning, milady! I trust you slept satisfactorily." Kagome just groaned back, though she did offer a partial smile, sleep literally drooling from her lips. "Uh, Kagome-sama... You're salivating..."

"What?" Kagome looked to the mirror and immediately began wiping at her mouth. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Do not be troubled, milady. Sesshoumaru-sama did the same-" Akira's eyes widened as she let that secret slip. She immediately flew to her knees before Kagome and started pleading. "Please, do not let Sesshoumaru-sama know that I revealed that to you! Please! I beg of you!"

"Whoa, whoa, don't worry! I won't tell him!" She knelt beside Akira and smiled at her. "I promise." When Akira looked up at Kagome, she nodded and beckoned her to stand. "So, what's this 'meeting' he has to go to today?"

"It pertains to demon lord relations and conflicts."

"Oh, so it's like a business conference."

"I know not your words, but I feel that you conceive what I speak of." She moved to the closet-type structure and opened the sliding door. "Now, milady, what would you like to wear today?"

Kagome looked at the clothes in thought. After a moment, she asked, "Do you have any miko attire or something with trousers?"

Akira's face fell. "You, a woman of your stature, wear pantaloons?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well, from when I come from, it's acceptable that girls and women wear pants."

Akira shrugged, but not before giving a look of disapproval, and turned back to the closet. "Let's see... Miko... Miko... Ah, here we are... I know not where he got these, but I believe they will fit you just fine...." Akira stepped out of the closet holding up a white haori and navy blue hakama.

Kagome walked up to the girl and seized the outfit gently. "Yes, this will do..." She walked behind a changing screen and began to change. As she slid the haori over her shoulders, she found that the bust was a bit snug, as well as the hips in the hakama. 'Figures...' She stepped out to find that Akira had left. Letting another sigh escape her lips, Kagome walked out the door and walked aimlessly down the hallway.

'Stupid Sesshoumaru... If he hadn't kidnapped me, I wouldn't be here, away from all my friends... Of course.... if it weren't for Inuyasha, I wouldn't be in this predicament. It's just a large circle of blame I'm creating, isn't it...'

'_You can't help it. Your soul's been in chaos ever since Kikyou was resurrected and it was absorbed by the shell of her._'

'So who's fault is it, really? Is it mine for even venturing into the well house at home in the first place?'

'_The only people, well, even though they're not really people, that are at fault are the gods. Even then, they're not to blame. I have spoken to them, between the time of Kikyou's death and your birth, and they told me of their plans for you. Do not reprimand yourself, or anyone else._'

'But... What about Naraku? Wouldn't it be his fault entirely for setting Inuyasha and Kikyou against each other?'

'_The way I see it, I believe that it is Kikyou's fault for caring for Onigumo, Naraku's predecessor, while he was in the cave. Had she not taken care of him, he would have never felt the lust he did for her, which caused the series of events that led up to the present._'

'Still... I think I shouldn't be so upset with Inuyasha. I mean, he's still in love with Kikyou. If it were the same with me... I don't know... But I nevertheless don't understand why I am falling in love with Sesshoumaru, when he is more heartless and cruel than Inuyasha... Why...?'

Kagome began reproaching herself for developing feelings for the taiyoukai, not noticing that the interior of the palace had changed dramatically. Instead of having a bright appearance with plenty of candles to make the fortress seem _almost_ cheerful, there was one candle every four feet. The paintings, once serene and beautiful, turned to war murals and demonic horrors. It wasn't until she bumped into one of the statues, a bear youkai, whose claws were extended and sharpened to life-like precision, that she caught these alterations. "Holy _shit_!!" she screamed. Her head turned frantically as she ran throughout the halls trying to find a door. When she finally found one, she slammed it open, hustled through the threshold, and flung it shut with a loud snap. She leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she about screamed again.

There, right in the middle of the room, was the full youkai form of Sesshoumaru about three-quarters the size of what he really was when transformed in that state. He had a sort of smirk on his face, his left paw lifted regally above his right, his tail curled slightly above his back. He looked so majestic, and so life-like, Kagome could've sworn it was really him. 'Wait a second...' The dog's nose twitched, its eyes opening simultaneously. As he spotted Kagome, he let out a loud snarl before transforming back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you mustn't move! If you want your painting on the walls in the foyer, be stationary!" a youkai artist squealed. She stood up and walked out from behind her canvas and stormed over. Her face had many creases, showing that she was an ancient youkai with much wisdom, at least to Kagome, and _many_ years of experience under her belt. She looked from the fuming taiyoukai to the young miko and politely excused herself. "I shall return if my lord wishes it." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, and the demoness strolled out of the room.

"Why have you badgered me?" Sesshoumaru dangerously whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Oh, that can't be good...'

"Answer, wench!"

"I-I..." Kagome stuttered. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, due to my thinking absent-mindedly. I ran into an ivory bear youkai statue and freaked. I'm really sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not mean it... Actually, you were so still, I thought you were another statue when I walked in..."

Sesshoumaru's stoic face grew a small smile. "You thought I was... a sculpture, did you...?"

Kagome nodded and gulped. "Hai..."

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew into a small grin. "Follow me..." he bid quietly, walking past her in a brush of cloth. She turned around to see him opening the door for her. "After you," he said as he bowed politely, motioning with a sweep of his arm. 'I cannot wait to see her expression when she finds out her punishment...' he thought sadly. 'It will hurt, but she needs to see why I am so angry for her walking down this hall.'

'The shit's about to hit the fan...' Kagome thought as she stepped once more through the doorframe. Sesshoumaru walked through after her, closing the door softly. He walked in the opposite way from where Kagome had run from. As they sauntered down the hall, an eerie silence engulfing the couple, the corridor became emptier, plainer. The walls, though clean, had a dingy appearance to them. 'I wonder where we are...' Growing larger, a door appeared at the end of the hall. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked as he stopped.

"Kagome, please do not be angry with me, but I must do this to ensure that this incident will never happen again until I wish it so." He turned to her, concern shining in his eyes. "So, I must show you how it is to be a servant of a taiyoukai, who is held by youkai scriptures." He opened the door slowly, revealing a sight that had scarred many before this.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw both youkai and human slaves working together, higher rank youkai having dominion over all of them. Their clothes, or what was left of them, were dirty and different shades of brown, depending on how old or young the vassal was. Kagome felt that familiar tingle of tears building in her eyes. 'How... How horrible!' A young kitsune girl, who held a striking resemblance to Shippou, looked up at her in disgust. A youkai-watchman spotted her staring at Kagome, and proceeded to whip her until she fell to the ground, her body surrendering in a bloody heap into the filth of the disease, waste-ridden floor. When she brought her crimson, tear-stained, smudged countenance out of the dirt, her fiery-red hair stuck to her face as she once again looked at Kagome, this time with pleading eyes, their teal hue screaming, "Help me! Please!"

Kagome's lip trembled as a solitary tear fell for the girl. 'I'm so sorry...' She began to sob silently, wishing that she'd never ventured down this passage of the palace. Kagome turned and cried into Sesshoumaru's chest, mumbling incoherently.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome before shutting the door. He said nothing, but he transferred his thoughts to hers. 'I'm sorry for displaying such a horrific sight, but what if you had come to this door and I was not here?' The only response he received was a stifled sob. 'That's what I thought. Until you are prepared for another sight like this, please do not risk coming down this way, understood?' When Kagome nodded, Sesshoumaru smiled kindly at the top of her head, a good seven or eight inches below him. 'Good.' He tightened his embrace on his cherished, kissing her hair softly. 'Let us return to the other part of the castle.' They walked together, arm in arm, in silence, with an occasional sniff from Kagome.

*~*

Miroku and Sango sat beside the fire, watching as their meat roasted, the flames dancing and licking the carcass. Shippou had gone off with Kouga and Kirara to get more firewood, and Inuyasha was at the top of one of the nearer trees, scouting the area for demons.

Miroku looked up and blinked. "Anything, Inuyasha?" He got silence in response. With a sigh, he turned his gaze back to the fire. "I can't believe it. It's been two days since we lost Kagome. How far away is Sesshoumaru's palace?" His blue eyes, shining with concern and worry, gazed into Sango's cinnamon brown. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared into the fire. "Sango?" The young woman blinked once. 'Poor Sango... She's lost her entire family, and now the girl she considered her sister has disappeared as well. She's lost all her loved ones.'

'_Except for you. Go and comfort her. She needs it._'

'But if I try, she'll get angry and slap me away,' Miroku thought remorsefully.

'_Not this time. She wants you to, and you know it._'

Miroku sighed and stood up. Walking over and sitting beside his friend, he wrapped a comforting arm around her, pulling her into his embrace. She suddenly turned and cried softly into his chest.

"Oh, Miroku... I'm so scared for her. How many times must we lose her to our rivals?" she sobbed quietly.

Miroku smiled kindly and lifted her face, placing his fingers beneath her chin. "Don't fret, Sango. And keep smiling. We'll find Kagome-san soon. And until then, just remember, if she's in Sesshoumaru's...care, she will not be harmed. The taiyoukai of the west may be a demon, but he's not a monster that destroys for the fun of it. I think he always has a reason for hurting or killing another person."

Sango nodded, snuggling into his encircling arms. "Hai, you're right, Miroku." She then added gently, "Thank you, houshi-kun."

"Miroku, Sango! Get Shippou and Kirara. I've found the castle," Inuyasha shouted as he descended into the firelight.

*~Meanwhile~*

The time for lunch, for Kagome had skipped breakfast, had approached sooner than the girl anticipated. The young miko found that she had not had an appetite since the abominable scene earlier. 'I'll just go out into the meadow...' she thought solemnly. As she stepped out into the sun, she regretted not going to her room for her sunglasses. 'Figures, it's a wonderful day, and I feel completely awful.' She looked around in the tall grass, the turf swaying like a sea of green. Stepping into the lush foliage of the ground, she sighed with melancholy aversion. 'Grass... It's so lucky it doesn't have feelings.' She found a spot where the grass was a bit shorter, and flattened it down into a bed as she laid down and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun's warm rays.

She woke, what seemed to her, at least, a few minutes later. However, the sun had moved closer to the west horizon, signaling to her that several hours had passed. 'Great... Just great... I fell asleep in the grass...' She sat up and stretched when she suddenly heard a shrill cry. Her eyes widened. 'I know that voice... It's gotta be...' The victim wailed again, and Kagome whispered, "Rin..."

*~*

Sesshoumaru heard two sharp screams coming from near the grasslands. He stood from his desk in his den, sniffing, only to find the scent of a youkai and freshly spilled blood. He wasn't entirely concerned until he heard a woman say, "Rin...", his eyes widening and flashing red as he rushed from the room.

*~*

Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the sobs she now heard. "Rin, I'm coming!! Just hold on!" she shouted as she pumped her legs harder, her hakama proving to be a good choice of clothing for the day, since a kimono skirt would have slowed her down. Branches snagged her haori, cutting through the cloth and slicing her skin. Kagome didn't notice this as she continued to press on, searching for the missing child. Another scream, and Kagome increased her pace to as fast as her legs could carry her. Spraining her left ankle, she tripped over a root penetrating the ground. Pain shot up her leg into her abdomen, and she started to limp, though keeping her speed up. She didn't bother to yell, she needed every breath she could get. 'I'm coming, Rin! Please, don't die on me!' she thought desperately. Her eyes widening, she smelled a sudden scent of jasmine and cinnamon, along with thunderstorms. 'Sesshoumaru?'

'Hai, koi?'

She began to slow down slightly, her body finally giving in to fatigue. As she panted, trying to regain her breath as she continued to run, she thought, 'I'm... almost exhausted. If I get there, and I have no energy left, Rin is doomed.'

'Understood,' Sesshoumaru responded. "That is why I'm picking you up." And with that, Sesshoumaru gathered her up bridal style and carried her toward Rin's blood's scent, along with the laughing youkai's voice.

The spectacle was a terror to behold. Rin was dangling by her foot in the osprey's hand, which was at least four feet from the ground. Her body was mangled, her eyes were unfocused as she stared at her two guardians, pain resonating from them, and her right arm was at a disgustingly odd angle. Life blood literally dripped from her injuries, pooling in a sick pool that ran under the bird's clawed feet. "So, my lord has come to witness my meal, has he?" His icy blue eyes moved from Sesshoumaru's golden orbs to Kagome's brown-turning-hazel eyes. "Oh, and he has brought his own to join my luncheon! And a miko at that!"

"Sesshou...maru-s...sama.... p-please...." Rin begged quietly, vital fluid trickling from her mouth.

Sesshoumaru put Kagome down gently before stepping forward. "Release the child," he snarled menacingly.

"And if I do not?"

"Then you shall become the refreshment of other youkai who enjoy roasted wild fowl."

The osprey demon shrugged. "If that is my only punishment, then I have no other choice..." And with that, the feathered fiend threw the girl into the air, his mouth turning to an enormously large beak. "Down the hatch!" Then, Rin was gone.

****************************************************************

NL: Hey, what do you all think? Good chapter? Believe it or not, I didn't cry at all except for the slave girl. The reason I didn't cry for Rin is because I know what's going to happen next.

Sesshou: And if you know what's good for you, you _will_ bring Rin back.

NL: Don't have a cow-...or a pup, Sesshou. I assure you, this is not the end of Rin.

Rin: (from somewhere unseen) I HOPE NOT!

Inuyasha: Well, NL, never expected a dark side to come out of you like in this chapter. I'm...proud of you, in a sense.

NL: (shrugs) Thanks, I guess... It was hard, though, because I don't like to make people depressed.

Kagome: I think they're still going to be mad at you for the cliffy...

NL: ¬_¬

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PREVIEW: Chapter Eight, We're Coming

Rin disappeared. What happened to her? Only the osprey knows, and now Sesshoumaru is out for revenge. The bird-brain reveals his name, bragging about something as well. Hey, where'd Kagome go? Now that both of the people Sesshoumaru treasure the most have vanished, Sesshoumaru goes to his limits, turning full youkai on the fowl. So where does the title We're Coming come in? Wait to find out. I've got a surprise for all of you.

RECOMMENDATION: The Breaking Point, by Striking Falcon

"She's a fire to his ice, a passion to his flame. Together, they set the stage ablaze, but a secret in her present and his past could extinguish them forever."

She has some of the best S/K stuff I've ever read. Oh my gosh, this one was so funny, though! I couldn't stop laughing! Kouga shows his wits by saying, Fuck you, to an unnamed person at this time. Anyway, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are part of the Blessed Curse band, who do mostly opening acts. Sesshoumaru is the lead singer and one guitarist, Inuyasha on the drums, Miroku on the keyboard, and Kouga as the other guitarist. So what happens when they need yet another member, when they don't even get along amongst themselves? What?! It's a girl?!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Hime Shinidama no Megami: Thanks, you sure can! I'd be honored! And arigato for the review!

FluffyPrincess: Nope, it's not writer's block. It's school, parents, social life, and my attitude that gets me in trouble. That's cute that your dog's name is the same as Sesshou's! Thanks for the review!

Sailor Mini Venus: Sure, try out your skills at writing a Sess/Kag! Oh, and I'll be sure to check out your stories (when I get ungrounded from the 'net)! Thanks for reviewing!

Theresa-sama (quidditchqueen@cox.net): Gomen nasai for taking so long to update. Nope, I don't have writer's block. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and do you know what Richard Cox's homepage URL is?

blacklustreangel (blacklustreangel@email.com): Thanks! For both the review and the definition!

HiraikotsuSlinger: Sure, you can have bonus points, Ric-ster, and thanks for the definition! I got so many reviewers giving me the meaning of "koi." Oh, and if you read FluffyPrincess's response, you'll see why I haven't updated lately. And thanks for being here for me, Rici. You're truly my numba one fan! Luv lots, DNQ!

Ginny Brenn: Correct! Bonus points are awarded to you. *giggles* Thanks for the catch phrase, but I think I'll stick to Laterz. But for this chapter, I'll use it to humor you, okay? I appreciated your praise, and sorry for taking so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NL: Well, that's all I've got for you today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if it was really disheartening. I was just in the mood for something to make the characters crestfallen. Ya know? I mean, there are so many fics that have nothing dark in them, and I write so many "happy" fics, I decided to change my tune and try out some drab. Anyway, please review! I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and sorry for delaying on the updating. But hey, Spring Break's coming up, so I'll be doing lots of writing. And then, during the summer, that's when I'm gonna be writing up a storm!

ONE MORE THING, I have an important question. I have a friend whose boyfriend is always around. They both love each other, I'm absolutely sure of that. Anyway, we had a pep session on Friday, and I asked Kacy if she wanted to sit with me in our grade's section (it sucks being a freshman). She pointed at Adam, and I asked, "Can he live without you for once second?" And she shook her head. And now I feel really left out, I guess. I just feel like Adam's being a hog when it comes to spending time with Kacy. I never get to do any girl talk with her because he's always around except for in our one class, and we can't even talk in it because it's choir. Is it bad for me to feel jealous and angry because I can't hang with Kacy and have an occasional girls' night out with her? Is it okay for me to feel angry when he's always tagging along? I mean, Adam's a great guy. He's one of my good friends now, but still, he's so possessive of her! And he's SO TOUCHY! For instance, Friday, I _playfully_, notice the emphasis on **_playfully_**, called her a dumb ass because she didn't know that she had Gullible written on her shirt until she remembered it was her Winterguard shirt. Anyway, he was like, "Hey, be nice!" I kinda retorted back, "Adam it was just a joke, chill!"

But that's besides the point. How would I approach Kacy to talk to her about this? I mean, it hurts when she spends so much time with Adam! (I'm going into another example, so you received fair warning.) I invited her to go with me to see Passion. I expected it to be just me and her. Well, turns out, Adam wanted her to see it with _him_ for the very first time. So he tagged along. And I always feel like the third wheel. I know Kacy doesn't mean to do that, but... I dunno, maybe I'm just being selfish... But I would really appreciate it if you guys would offer me advice on this. Because I'm so frustrated and angry that I'm about to cry... I cried twice Friday because of it.

Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading that pathetic piece of crap, and also thanks for reading and reviewing the chapter! G'night, ladies and gents! ^_~


	8. We're Coming

{Disclaimer: For the last time in this fic, I do not own this damn show!! The only thing I own of it is a T-shirt with Sesshou, Naraku, Kikyou, Kagome, Kouga, and InuYasha on it, okay?!? LAY OFF!}

NL: I'm back, and with a new chapter of Namida no Ame to boot!

Reviewers: BOUT DAMN TIME!

NL: Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, skip all this b.s. and let's get on with the chapter!

--Last time--

The osprey demon shrugged. "If that is my only punishment, then I have no other choice..." And with that, the feathered fiend threw the girl into the air, his mouth turning to an enormously large beak. "Down the hatch!" Then, Rin was gone.

Chapter Eight

We're Coming

Kagome's eyes widened. "Rin... Rin... No, she can't be..."

Sesshoumaru sternly said, "Believe it, Kagome. It is the truth, and to believe in anything other than that is asinine. But her death will not be in vain..."

"Oh, I'm afraid it will be," the demon bird uttered darkly. "And she shall be next," he laughed as he pointed at Kagome. He started toward the duo, running with his wings held tightly to his body. He slashed at the trees around Kagome, missing as she sat still, fear and anger causing her body to tremble. 'Why can't I hit her? It is as if she dodges every swipe, yet she never moves!' His thought distracted him, causing him to miss the look of rage on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Die, you filthy scoundrel!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he took a swipe at the osprey's wings, shredding the left. As the startled bird demon turned, the taiyoukai took another chance to slash at his face, deep, oozing gashes forming across his visage. "You shall never attempt to ravage a woman again. Your fight is with me, not that human."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get here in time to save-" The demon lord glared at her, silencing her immediately. The avis, however, was not so easily swayed.

"You fool! How dare you desecrate the face of Jironomaru, the prince of the Southern Lands?!" the fiend cried as he held his bleeding face. "You shall pay dearly!" With that declaration, Jironomaru charged.

-------

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Sango called as she glared at the quickly moving red blur. "Damn that demon. Always trying too hard. He doesn't realize that the faster he goes, the slower his target will be reached."

"Don't judge him too harshly, Sango," Miroku spoke. "He does-"

"Did."

"Love her, after all."

Shippou decided to pipe up as well. "Besides, he needs his 'shard detector'," he stated sarcastically.

"I HEARD THAT, SHIPPOU! SHE'S _NOT_ MY SHARD DETECTOR!"

The three sighed at the inuhanyou as Kouga spoke up. "Well, that's what you treat her like, after leaving her for that carcass."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU TRASHY WOLF!"

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, DOG BREATH!"

"BRING IT ON, MANGY MUTT!!"

"YOU DID _NOT_ JUST CALL _ME_ A _MUTT_!!"

"OH, BE ASSURED, I DID, YOU WEAK-ASS WOLF!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Guys, guys!! Just calm down! The more you fight, the longer it will be 'til we get to Kagome," Miroku pointed out. "Besides, we're all tired of you acting like chil-"

"I SEE THE CASTLE GATES!" Inuyasha shouted. "SESSHOUMARU, PREPARE YOURSELF!"

-------

A replacement wing sprouted from Jironomaru's back as he shed the frayed feathered appendage, giving him a slight speed boost. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru was quick enough to dodge the attack. With a quick spin, the taiyoukai landed a powerful blow on Jironomaru's back, knocking the wind out of the bird demon. "For a prince, Jironomaru, you're quite slow. Your father was faster than this..."

"You know nothing of my power!" Jironomaru smirked and suddenly disappeared.

"You cannot hide, Jironomaru..." Sesshoumaru stated as he sniffed. Suddenly, a scream pierced the forest. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru whispered as he turned around. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight at hand.

"Ah, but it was not my goal to hide," Jironomaru smugly said, grabbing Kagome by her hair and pulling her up, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You see, I think I have found your weak point. I am convinced that you have an affinity with these female humans. Am I correct?"

"GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFFA ME!" Kagome screamed as she began to purify his arm.

The bird sneered. "Purification will get you nowhere, my dear... Kagome..." he said as he stared Sesshoumaru right in the eye. 'Heh, I know just how to send that stupid mutt over the edge.'

'Do you, now?' Sesshoumaru transferred, a blazing fire building in his eyes while his face remained stoic.

'Great, you can read minds... Well, as for sending you over the edge, you've got a front row seat.' Without taking his eyes off the taiyoukai, he leaned over and licked Kagome's cheek, kissing her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!" Kagome shrieked as she struggled to get out of the demon's arms. 'Only Sesshoumaru is supposed to do that! ....I cannot believe I just thought that....' She immediately turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru's, which were full of amusement. 'Don't even say it, Sesshoumaru...'

'Say what? I've no idea what you're talking about. But you are right, only I am to touch you in that way...' Smirking, he also disappeared, his chuckle resonating through the forest. "So, Second Son of Perfection, you think that if you touch... my woman, you will send me over the edge?" Mentally telling Kagome to get down, Sesshoumaru moved with the speed of lightning and slammed into Jironomaru's neck with the hilt of Toukijin. "You were right."

"SESSHOUMARU!!"

'I know that voice,' Kagome thought. Her eyes widened in recognition. 'Oh, no, please don't let it be him!'

"You bastard! Give her back!"

Kagome's face went blank. 'Of course... What does he want with me, _now_?'

"What is this? A hanyou?" Jironomaru asked, licking his lips. "They're quite tasty... Step forward, half-breed!"

"NO ONE CALLS ME HALF-BREED AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped over a bush and charged Jironomaru. Pulling the Tetsusaiga from his sheath, he let it transform before beginning to use the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha, STOP!" Kagome screamed as she stood and limped over to the hanyou. "Rin is still inside him! If you obliterate him, then there is no hope of reviving her!"

"Feh, what do I care? It's just another careless human."

"You'd better care, half-breed, if you wish for your shard detector back." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and sliced Jironomaru in half just above his stomach, watching as the top half fell with a sickening thud to the ground and Rin slid out with disgusting squelches onto the ground, unconscious.

"Rin!" Kagome cried as she kneeled beside the oblivious child. She put her hands on her, checking for a pulse. 'Oh, my God, there's no pulse and she's not breathing...' She began to go through the procedures for CPR but was interrupted as Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

Inuyasha mimicked his older brother. "Yeah, you mind explaining why you're hanging out with him _willingly_?" he demanded grasping her other arm.

"One question at a time! Sesshoumaru, I'm going to save her life, if you'll both let go of me, and Inuyasha, I'll answer your question after I resuscitate Rin." Simultaneously, the inu brothers let loose of her arms, and Kagome went to work. After a few minutes, Rin began coughing out Jironomaru's stomach juices and opened her eyes.

"Sess... Sesshoumaru... Wha..."

"Shhhh..." Sesshoumaru knelt beside his adopted child and soothed her. "It is all right, do not fret. I am here, Rin."

'SESSHOUMARU!!!'

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked up and saw no Inuyasha or Kagome. 'That was one mistake that you will regret, half-breed...' He called for Jaken, who was right at his heels. "Take Rin and clean her up."

"Where are you going, milord?"

"To claim what is mine from that foul equidistant-blood."

---------------------

Kagome bit down on Inuyasha's hand, which was covering her mouth, but to no avail. 'Why won't he let go of me?!' She bit harder, grinding her teeth, until she drew blood. She could taste the irony zest, grimacing. Finally fed up with him, she used her miko abilities and broke free of his grasp. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Sesshoumaru's just going to use you to get the shards, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, all the while coming up with a plan in his head. 'I'll get her to think that I've forgotten all about Kikyou, and make her believe that I'm actually in love with her this time.' He turned around, away from her face. "Kagome, I... I know this is going to sound so stupid so late, but... I finally realized that the old saying is true. You really don't know what you have until it's gone..."

Kagome's eyes narrowed when her former love accused Sesshoumaru of using her for the shards. 'Sounds like he's putting Sesshoumaru in _his_ shoes...' When he turned and talked to her, she contemplated running. 'No, because then he'd hear me and catch me again...'

"Kagome?"

"**What**, Inuyasha?"

Taken aback, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Didn't you hear everything I said?"

"Yeah, so what are you trying to do, hook back up with me?" Kagome stood right up before the hanyou. "You screwed up too many times for me to come _crawling_ back to you, like you expect me to. I've grown stronger than I was the first time you went to Kikyou. Hell, I've grown stronger _since_ you went to Kikyou."

"Kagome!"

The girl looked around and found Miroku standing in the brush behind them. He was soon joined by Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and Kouga. "Wait, what are you all doing here?"

"We came back to see our friend," Sango answered.

"Or... caretaker," Shippou whispered, glaring at Inuyasha's back.

"Or woman," Kouga stated proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Kagome smiled. "I'm glad you all care about me so much!" She limped past Inuyasha to Shippou and gave him a hug. "I missed you all so much... Well, some of you..." Glaring at the hanyou, Kagome turned back to all her friends. "But..."

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha spat out. "No buts. You are coming with _us_."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I have no choice but to take you by force." Walking over to the young miko, Inuyasha bent down slightly and scooped her up, hefting her over his shoulder and beginning to walk away. He caught glimpses of his "friends'" expressions. "What?"

'If I were you, _Inuyasha_, I would put the girl down and step away...' Sesshoumaru stepped forward in his full youkai form, looking into Kagome's eyes before Inuyasha turned around to face him.

"As Kagome said, and if I refuse?"

'And as you said, then I have no choice but to _make_ you by force...' Sesshoumaru smirked as he stepped forward and Inuyasha stepped back.

"You know, you wouldn't want to attack me when I've got your _woman_-"

"She's _my_ woman, dammit!" said a certain wolf.

"Dammit, Kouga, shut up! I'm trying to-- HEY!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome was lifted off of his shoulder. "See what you did, you stupid wolf?!"

"What _I_ did?! It's more like, what _you_ did!"

"Don't _even_ start that, you dumb ass pup."

Sesshoumaru watched with slightly amused eyes as Kagome's friends ran off with her, and the two continued to fight. Eventually, it came down to fist-fighting, and that's when Sesshoumaru decided to head back to the castle. 'Do not worry, Kagome. I am not like my half-wit brother. I shall return for you when I see the time is right. After all, you probably missed your friends immensely.'

'Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru...' Kagome thought as she smiled, riding on Kirara behind Sango and Miroku, with Shippou crying into her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not done with you, yet, so don't you go anywhere!"

'Oh, I do believe this little spat between you and I is over. And as you can see, it is not I who has Kagome, so you've no reason to fight with me.' He chuckled darkly as he transformed back into his humanoid form. "Though, I still do admire that sword..."

"You're _never_ touching it again, Sesshoumaru!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Kagome!" Shippou cried when they finally stopped to set up camp. "I've missed you so much!"

"Likewise, Shippou," Kagome replied, hugging the tiny kitsune.

"It's been awfully dull around here without you," Sango admitted, bemused. "I think it was because Inuyasha didn't have anyone to yell 'sit' at him when he acted childish."

"And you find that droll, Sango?"

"Of course! Nothing brightens her mood like a good 'sit' show," Miroku grinned.

It seemed that Sango read his mind. "Touch me, lecher-"

"Okay," Miroku remarked slyly as he moved his hand toward the taijiya.

"Uh, Miroku, I-" Kagome was cut off my the monk's cry of pain. "Don't think that all she had to say..."

"Of course... Silly me..."

Kagome and Shippou rolled their eyes and laughed lightly. A rustle from the bushes near by caught everyone's attention.

"So, I get into a fight, and you all desert me?"

Inuyasha walked through the shrubs and into the clearing, his arms crossed and shoved into his haori sleeves. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get some firewood!" When he saw Kagome start to leave, he shouted, "Kagome, you stay. I need to talk with you."

"What about?"

"Just do it."

Watching her friends leave, she turned to the hanyou before her. "What do you want?" she demanded more than asked.

"You never answered my question."

"What que-...Oh, the one about why I was hanging out with him willingly." She looked him in the eye. "Because I had no choice. I wouldn't purify someone as cunning as him-"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Him, cunning? Please..."

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, I couldn't purify him because he was so smart and... because...he was kind to me."

"Kind to you?! C'mon, Kagome, he's a monster!"

"No, he's not! Didn't you see the way he was concerned about Rin? How he went into a rage? He even turned full youkai when he discovered that-" She cut herself short. Did she want to reveal that she thought the taiyoukai was concerned about her protection?

"When he discovered what?"

"We're back!" Shippou announced. "It was quite easy with Sango's hirakotsu and Miroku's Wind Tunnel." He tottered over, carrying three or four small pieces of wood. Sango and Miroku followed behind, each carrying a heavy load of kindling.

"Here, you guys. Let me help," Kagome said as she walked over to Sango, taking part of her load. Glaring at Inuyasha, she called, "Aren't you going to help Miroku?"

Turning his head away and his nose up, he snorted. "No."

"SIT!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Kagome! We didn't expect you to be home," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome walked through the door.

"Hey, sis! How is everything?" Souta inquired cheerfully. He was standing beside their mother helping her with the dishes. "Did Inuyasha come with you?

He obviously missed the slight twitch on Kagome's face. "No," she answered flatly.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood again," Grandpa announced, walking into the room.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome ran upstairs and flopped down on her bed. Soon visited by Buyo, Kagome rolled over and looked at the obese orange cat. "Why is it that every time I come home, everyone's so interested in that half-bree-" The girl cut herself off with a gasp. "Did I just about say that?" Gazing out her window, Kagome stared at the brightest star. "If you all can hear me, I need your help. Tell me who I'm supposed to believe..." Setting her alarm, Kagome absent-mindedly stroked Buyo as she fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams.

Kagome was running though the woods, but she didn't know why. "Where am I going?" she asked herself. A figure clad in white stood before her. "Sesshoumaru!" she called out happily, smiling and waving. She saw him turn away. With wide eyes, she tried to run faster, to reach him before he started walking away. She was just about to touch him when he burst like a bubble.

Blinking, she turned and saw a familiar red haori. "Inuyasha, wait! I want to talk to you!" He turned to her, drew his Tetsusaiga, and held it out.

"Go home, Kagome! We don't need you here anymore!" he shouted as he drew the sword back.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she continued running, her legs seeming to be possessed. Glancing at her feet, she noticed that she was going faster. She tried as hard as she could to stop her legs, but at her resistance, she began traveling as fast as Inuyasha could-right into the blade.

Gagging and spitting blood, Kagome, with fear in her eyes, looked into the half-demon's cold, amber eyes. "Wh...Why, Inuyasha?" He kept his silence, withdrawing the sword from the girl's abdomen. With a soft grunt, Kagome fell to the ground, her forehead resting on the forest floor, holding her stomach and covering her mouth, her hand stained with her own blood. "Why?" she asked again. "Why, why, why?!"

The hanyou suddenly looked up, alerted by someone's presence. He hopped away, the red fading faster and faster as Kagome watched.

"Wha- Oof!!" Kagome cried out as she was rolled over onto her back. "Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome gasped as she spotted the taiyoukai, his golden eyes full of sadness and warmth. As she watched, Kouga, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede appeared behind Sesshoumaru. 'What's going on?' She heard a twig snap behind her, and moving her head, she glanced behind her and saw Inuyasha. Walking up behind him were Goshinki, the demon who bit Tetsusaiga in half, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. Kikyou appeared at Inuyasha's side, her arms draped over his shoulders and around his waist.

"Come to me, Kagome," Inuyasha ordered.

"Come to _me_, Kagome," Sesshoumaru pleaded, and Kagome swore she saw tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Tsubaki appeared beside her. "Die," she said as she stabbed Kagome's chest.

With a gasp, the young miko woke to a cold sweat and a furiously beating heart. Sitting up and glancing at her clock, she saw it was still very early in the morning. She laid back, snuggling her pillow. 'What was all that about, and what did it mean?'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Here, Shippou," Kagome said cheerfully as she reached in and pulled a lollipop out for the juvenile kitsune.

"Gee, thanks, Kagome!" he cried as he took the candy and licked it. "Yummy!"

Kagome looked into the fire wistfully. 'It's been one full week... Thanks for letting me spend time with my friends, Sesshoumaru. I even got to see my family, but... I need to see you again...'

'And see me you shall, koi. I must wait until all are asleep, however.'

'Heh, no you don't. I'll say that I'm going home one last time and you can pick me up by the well. Sound fair?'

'Yes, now, why did I not think of that?' He mentally laughed. 'You are quite keen, my dear Kagome.'

Kagome nodded and stood up. "I'm going back home. I'll be back, don't worry. I just can't guarantee when." She picked up her pack and walked over to the well. "See ya when I see ya!" She jumped in, and when she got to the other side, jumped back in and stood at the bottom of the well. 'Sesshoumaru, all clear!' She began climbing up the vines, only to be lifted by a clawed hand.

"No need to shout, I am right here."

The girl giggled. "It's so good to see you again, Sesshoumaru-kun." Her eyes widened at her own words.

"Likewise, Kagome-chan." Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her in for a tight, loving embrace before scooping her up bridal style and flying off toward the castle. 'I can't help but think we were being watched...'

Miroku had gotten the feeling that something wasn't completely true with Kagome's story, so just he and Sango followed the young miko to the well. "What do you think Sesshoumaru is doing with Kagome?" the monk asked quietly as they watched the couple hug.

"I dunno, but I don't think she minds any..." Sango replied. "Gugh?" Growling, the taijiya reached over and slapped Miroku. "Must you always do that?"

"Yes, I'm afraid..." the anahoushi replied while pulling his hand away to rub his burning cheek, noticing that the taiyoukai and Kagome were gone.

"What exactly are you two doing over there?" Inuyasha called.

"Nothing. Just..." Sango cut herself short with giggle.

"That's just sick," the hanyou stated, adding a gag to it.

"Good cover, Sango," Miroku whispered.

"Only in your dreams, lecher," she retorted, glaring.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

NL: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. -glances at Inuyasha- What's wrong?

Inuyasha: I'm still kinda pissed, even though I got her back, but he took her in the end.

Sesshou: Half-breed, you need to go to anger management, and I don't mean the movie.

NL: Okay, enough. I'm SO tired of it! Anyway, I apologize, and hope you'll all forgive me for posting so friggin' late. Here's the preview, recommendation, and review responses.

----------------------------------------------------------

PREVIEW: Chapter Nine, My Gift

In this chapter, it's kinda weird. Sesshoumaru realizes how much advantage he'd have in battle with Kagome at his side, and also how wonderful she would be as Rin's mother. So, he presents her with a beautiful piece of jewelry that has a secret behind it. (I got this idea from Striking Falcon's fic. Just thought I'd give her the props that she deserves. Still lovin' Second Chance, A Light In Guiding Darkness, and The Breaking Point, SF!!)

Back with the Inu-tachi, Miroku is trying so hard to impress Sango by not groping her or any other woman. He succeeds for three days before he breaks down and gropes Sango. She gets fed up with his strange behavior before this happens and asks what the hell is up. It's a kawaii moment that I can't tell you about. There ya go!

RECOMMENDATION: Escape, by moonsilver

This is an awesome fic. Kagome is a lady who lives with her father since her mother died when she was young. She's sent to another mansion to marry the scum of all the earth, Naraku. Luckily, before the marriage, someone comes to get her. Before they skidattle, though, This mysterious person (giggle giggle teehee) gives her a jewel and tells her to make a wish. And to say anymore would spoil the entire thing. So there ya go!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

****

HiraikotsuSlinger: Spanx for the review! I know it was an uber-long time since I've updated this, and I'm SOOO sorry to you and the rest of my readers! cries I HATE school!! Anyway, I figured you wouldn't like the thing with the little kitsune girl. And I bet you're so happy that Rin is still alive. And that was a good idea, I'll keep it in mind.

****

the dark angel girls: Thanks for the praise and the review! I hope I pleased you with this chapter!

****

FluffyPrincess: Wow! I couldn't ask for more from you! Why do you waste your time reading my stuff when your life is so full! Jk! Thanks for the review! I hope you're still reading! I'll feel really angry at myself for not posting sooner if I lose some of my readers! Anyway, thanks again, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: Well, that's all for now! Sorry if it seemed really short, but hey, I can't put too much in, and the reason it took me so friggin' long to get this up is because I was upset that I hadn't made it long enough. So I stuck the dream in. Hope you all enjoyed it. Latuhz!


	9. My Gift

NL: Okay, cut the crap and move onto the chapter, right? Done.

_Chapter Nine_

_My Gift_

SESSHOUMARU STOOD BESIDE his window gazing out at the moon. He knew the young woman he brought home earlier lie just beyond the wall to his right, and he knew the demon within him wanted so desperately to tear through that wall and ravage her. Yet he kept a hold of his self-control and forced himself to concentrate on that sliver of moon, identical to that on his forehead.

'The moon,' he pondered. 'It must be so tranquil up there… It must be so quiet and calm… How I long for those feelings.'

His gaze turned to the desk, piled always high with propositions and requests. His mother's words suddenly rang within his mind.

_"Sesshoumaru, give this to the one whom you cherish most in your life," she said, taking his hand and placing a cool stone in it._

_"Why, Mother?" he inquired. His juvenile mind was not quite aware of what his mother was bestowing upon him. "What significance has it?"_

_"If you wish to protect your most cherished, you will have her wear this."_

Sesshoumaru stepped lightly to the small table and opened a drawer. Flipping open the false bottom, he gazed upon a cool, dust-covered sapphire strapped in leather strings which lay scattered around it. Picking it up and blowing the grime away, he stroked a finger across the face of the blue gem, remembering with intensity the feeling of his mother's soft hand grazing his as she placed the stone in his palm.

He closed his eyes to the memory. 'I have no need for this. I don't cherish anyone.'

_'That's a lie.'_

'Not you again.'

_'You're a fool, Sesshoumaru. You know you cherish **two** women in this world, both underneath your roof.'_

'You know nothing of which you speak. I care for their wellbeing, but in no means did I mention cherishing them.'

The voice sighed. _'You really are a fool, then, my lord. You would deny them?'_

'I deny nothing.'

_'You would deny them again?'_

"I deny nothing!" Slamming his hand to the desktop, he bowed his head. "I deny nothing," he whispered to himself.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

"Kagome," he mumbled, turning his eyes in her direction. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Sesshoumaru, I haven't slept a wink. You're keeping me up." She stepped into the room and shut the door. "But I'm a light sleeper, so it's not just your fault, trust me." She walked further into the room until she was but a reach away. "Sesshoumaru, I'll ask you again. _What is wrong?_"

Gazing at himself in the mirror, he snorted quietly. It was no wonder she was so concerned; he looked almost twice his age. He searched his eyes, his heart, looking for what was really wrong. He knew what he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that she should go back to bed, that he was waging war within himself, that he wanted to whisk her to his own bed, that he loved her.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen ever so slightly. Now she was really worried. 'Sesshoumaru _never_ shows any sign of emotion, so what's got him so flustered?'

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" Her heart began to race as he turned to her, as if he were part of a movie and the director wished for this particular scene to be played out in slow motion. It seemed like an eternity before he was completely facing her. She waited what appeared to be another eternity before he finally spoke again.

"Go away."

This time it was her turn to widen her eyes in shock. "Go away?" she said quietly. "Go away?"

"Yes. Go away."

"Go away!" She was gaining momentum with each repetition. "Go away! Go _away!_ Why on earth would you tell me to go away! You've _obviously_ got problems that you can't handle alone, and you tell the one person who will honestly listen to you to _go away!_"

"Kagome, listen to me―"

"No, you listen to _me!_" She was cut off abruptly by a mouth over hers. Her first thought was to fight back, but she realized that this is what he was trying to avoid when he first told her to leave. She went lax in his arms, wrapping her own behind his head and burying her fingers in his silver locks. Mouth met mouth in desire, breaths heaved with passion, and caresses were felt with every touch.

'We have to stop,' Kagome's mind was telling her. For once, she wanted to push it aside. Apparently, Sesshoumaru did not.

Breaking the embrace, the great demon gazed into the human's fiery eyes. He could see a burning within them that enticed him, excited him, intrigued him. 'Some day,' he thought, 'I will find out what makes those eyes smolder.' At the moment, however, he needed to regain control. "Kagome, I did not wish for that to happen. That is why I told you―"

"To leave, I know," she responded, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I should've listened to you." Turning on her heel, she started for the door. Her hand was inches from the threshold when she was stopped. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?" she inquired without looking his way, ashamed of her behavior.

"Kagome, look at me." He sighed when she did not obey. "All right, then. Just stand still."

This she had no problem with. Dropping her hand, she stood like a soldier at inspection as she felt Sesshoumaru place something around her neck. Curiosity got the better of her as she lifted her fingers to touch the cool ornament. "What is this, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, turning toward him in the process. The soft moonlight reflected off the stone's many faces, revealing the sapphire's intense oceans of azure.

"A gift." He had no intention of telling her its purpose. His instinct told him that if she were to know, she would immediately rip the trinket off and demand an explanation of why he deemed her so weak she could not protect herself.

'However, it will happen eventually.'

"Sesshoumaru, you went off into La-La Land again. What's on your mind?"

He smiled, a true genuine smile that would sweep any woman off her feet. "Don't you worry about it, pet. You just go back to bed and get some rest."

She fumed at the nickname. "I'll show you 'pet,'" she promised as she left the room for her own.

As she settled into her small futon, she couldn't help but wonder what Sesshoumaru wasn't denying.

IT HAD BEEN several days since Kagome's mysterious disappearance with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had discovered Sesshoumaru and Kagome's scents near the well, which sent him into another frenzy as they were entering a nearby village.

"You two lied to me? Or did you just happen to show up late to that certain spot?"

Miroku sighed. 'Once again, he's irrational over the simple fact that Sesshoumaru has something of "his."'

"Inuyasha, calm down. Why does it matter to you anyway?" Sango demanded, her cinnamon eyes burning into his topaz. "Well?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"Shut up, Sango." With this, Inuyasha turned and continued into a village. 'Maybe food and a nice place to sleep will get them to leave me alone.' He turned his head to shout back to Miroku.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Find us a place to spend the night," he ordered, turning his head forward and gazing at the villagers he passed along the way. They all looked at him with anger or terror in their eyes. 'Feh, these humans don't know fear and malice.'

"As you wish, O Thou-Art-Holier-Than-I, Great Lord Inuyasha," Miroku mocked under his breath, even though he knew Inuyasha would hear him. Glancing about, he noticed an inn a few yards to the west. "Inuyasha, this way."

Sango walked with Shippo perched upon her shoulder, watching Miroku's shoulders sway with each step. 'He has yet to flirt with any of the women in the village... How strange.'

"Hey, Sango?" the young kitsune piped up on her shoulder, noticing her gaze on the monk.

"What is it, Shippo?" She smiled reassuringly at the child.

"Are you worried about Kagome?" His own fears for her safety shone clearly in his turquoise eyes.

"Of course not, Shippo," Sango responded, facing forward again. "Kagome-chan has enough wit to kill a cow, not to mention she's as fiesty as Inuyasha." She grinned at the memory of who she came to know as her younger sister throwing words back and forth with the hanyou. "She'll be just fine, if Sesshoumaru knows what's good for him."

They had finally reached their destination, and Miroku played the good monk of Buddha freeing the inn of evil spirits, making it safe once again for travelers. They were lucky to get one with excellent food and comfortable beds. As they were eating dinner, Miroku suddenly made a vow to himself.

'I will not flirt with any woman besides Sango.'

His eyes widened. What would make him suddenly think that? He remembered he had avoided the women of the village as they were passing through, but at the time he hadn't thought anything of it.

Sango noticed his sudden change.

"Houshi-sama, what's wrong?"

Gazing up into her eyes, Miroku smiled. "Nothing, my dear Sango. Why, nothing at all." He finished his rice and stood to walk outside. "I'll be right back in a few minutes." Walking to the door, he slid it open and stepped into the cool night air. The moon was barely a sliver in the sky, the stars almost overwhelming it. 'Almost like my feelings are overwhelming me...' he thought unenthusiastically.

Suddenly he heard a faint giggle coming from around the corner at his left. Turning, he saw a pair of large brown eyes, full of mischief, staring at him. "Who goes there?"

"Oh, lord monk!" a girl squealed softly. "I hadn't noticed you standing there!"

He supressed the urge to roll his eyes and say, "Yeah, right." Instead, he smiled. "And I you, apparently. What brings you out into the night at this hour?"

"I heard what you'd done for the inn keeper, and I thought that was awfully brave of you." She slinked closer to him and slid an arm through his, much to his dismay. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my room for a little chat?"

Smiling with a grace he hadn't known he'd possessed, he politely declined. "I only came out for some fresh air before I turned in for the night. Maybe next time, my lady."

"Oh, and you're so polite! Handsome, too." Giggling her way back down the corridor, she waved at him as she turned the corner. "It's a date, dear monk!"

"I don't think so," he muttered as he gave a pained smile and waved back. Suddenly, the shoji flew open, causing the monk to jump back in surprise. "Sango?"

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" She didn't know why she was angry. Was it the fact that she was jealous he'd been talking to another woman, or was it her surprise that he'd declined her offer? "Why didn't you just go off with that woman? She sounded like she would've enjoyed bearing your child."

Her words stung a bit, but he was relieved that she was angry about nothing. Moreso, she was angry with herself for distrusting him. "Because I do not wish for some random maiden to bear a burden she would not be able to handle in the future, I politely refused. Is there something the matter with that, Sango?" He leaned back against the railing, the faint moonlight hitting his shoulders and highlighting his hair. His eyes shone with amusement and some other emotion Sango couldn't...or wouldn't...quite pick out.

"N-no," she stuttered. "I was just...curious, that's all." Her cheeks flushed, she turned abruptly to enter the room when Miroku gently took hold of her arm. "Yes, monk?"

"Sango, it's okay. I understand." When she looked into his face, he smiled that special smile he always saved for her. "Don't worry." He held onto her arm for a few moments, relishing in having her undivided attention, before releasing her and passing her on this way in. As he sat down against the wall, he mumbled, "Good night, Sango."

Stunned, she stood in the doorway, blinking and nodding numbly in response. "G'night."

That was all Miroku needed to see before he fell into a light slumber.

Sango couldn't move...wouldn't move. She couldn't describe how she was feeling. Surprise? Endearment? Numb? In love?

Instead of reentering the room, she stepped back and quietly slid the door shut. Walking over to the rail which Miroku had previously occupied, she sighed and stared up at the stars. "I wonder what the gods are planning up there," she thought aloud. She couldn't help but replay those last few minutes of the night. She had eavesdropped on Miroku, sure that he was on his way to some meeting with an affair of his that he might've known in this town, similar to their meeting with Koharu. (That brought up more memories, which she fought to suppress.) Was she angry with herself for not trusting Miroku enough?

'Of course, you dolt. That's exactly it.'

Silently, she made a promise to herself under the stars. Had the moon been full, she would've been shaded under a nearby tree. 'Miroku, I swear to you, I will trust you with my whole being. Tonight, you proved to me that I can. Thank you...'

Sango smiled and gazed down at the grass that was starting to develop dew upon the blades. 'I guess it is a bit cold out here...Perhaps it's time to rest.'

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the troupe woke to a brisk, cool dawn. Shippo and Inuyasha decided to take Kirara and go outside the village to wait for Miroku and Sango to get supplies. It appeared that demons were not welcome within this village, so it seemed best to get going while the going was good.

The market was flourishing, even in the early morning. "Don't these people ever sleep?" Sango asked Miroku in a hushed voice.

"Apparently not," he responded, eyeing some medicinal herbs on a cart. 'They're a bit...dry and old, but they'll do.' Handing the woman a few coins, Miroku took the herbs and placed them in a pouch within his robes. "Thank you, my lady," he said as he bowed and moved on.

'He really isn't making any effort to start anything with any of the women here,' Sango observed. She was engrossed in her thoughts as she watched the monk make several more purchases of food and other necessities.

Miroku turned, noticing Sango had become very quiet. "Sango, what's―" He cut himself short as he noticed a horse-drawn carriage approaching too quickly for comfort. Sango was in its direct path.

Reaching out and turning sharply, Miroku brought the woman close to him. He kept his back to the crowd as he quickly moved to the side of the lane, Sango in tow, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Once the carriage had passed, he loosened his grip but did not release her. "Sango, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Feeling secure in his arms, she glanced toward the out-of-control buggy. "What in the world was that about?"

"Probably royalty." He looked down and saw that Sango was gazing up at him with a smile. "What is it, Sango?"

Her smile grew until her eyes sparkled. "I knew I could trust you, Miroku." Standing on tiptoe, she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, finding it surprisingly smooth. "Thank you." She gently moved out of Miroku's embrace before she was reeled back in.

Giggling softly, she placed her hands on his chest. "Miroku, what are you doing?"

"What I should've done in the first place." Without a moment's hesitation, he planted his lips on hers, his hands forming to the curve of her body as she tensed at first, then relaxed. He deeped the kiss and met no resistance. It was as if the entire village were no longer there, and it was just the two of them, alone with no awareness of time or space.

It was perfect.

"Sango," he mumbled, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Miroku?"

"I love you."

NL: Sorry about how short the chapter was. I mean, there was a central theme, and it all came out perfectly. dances around I so WISH Miroku would just freaking SAY that to Sango! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!

Miroku: Who asked you, NL?

NL: sticks her tongue out NYAH! XP Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Short? Yes. Juicy? Yes. XD I 3 it! I wrote it in two days, but it took me forever to actually PLAN out what was gonna happen. The whole carriage thing? Totally off the top of my head. Wasn't in the original plans at all. And I was actually planning for a fireside scene between Miroku and Sango...so romantic, but I like the "in-the-middle-of-a-crowd-and-they-don't-notice-it" kisses. Now talk about GUSHY! 3

Shippo: Gag. That's so mushy.

Sango: Oh, just you wait, kit. You'll come to find it's not as icky as it sounds.

Shippo: Whatever! I don't wanna hear about it! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...continues on

NL: Anyway, I'm sure you want to know the preview and the review responses. I think I've given up on the whole actually READING other people's fanfics. It takes me forever to actually write a CHAPTER. I guess you could say Life's pretty busy right now.

Shippo: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...

NL: STOP IT ALREADY!

PREVIEW: Chapter Ten, Strange Epiphanies

I kind of came at a standstill for a minute. Yes, I had writer's block, I'll admit it. In Chapter Ten, we have Miroku and Sango as a couple...FINALLY, and it's obvious that there's something between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha realizes the previous way before the latter, and wonders about his own life. 'Who am I destined to be with?'

Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the great dog demon gets a chance to see the sapphire do its job for the first time when she fights yet again to protect herself from a trespassing foe. Never had he imagined what kind of power the gem holds. Not to mention the miko herself. 'How often I forget she is a priestess...' Things heat up between the two, and they both realize something about themselves and each other.

REVIEW RESPONSES:


	10. Strange Epiphanies

NL: So here I am, back with another chapter of Namida no Ame. WARNING: THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER CHAPTER TEN. THIRD STORY OF THE TRILOGY WILL BEGIN AFTERWARDS. TITLE SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME FOR THIRD STORY. IF PREFERRED, I WILL EMAIL YOU THE SUMMARY OF THE LAST STORY.

Chapter Ten Strange Epiphanies

THREE DEMONS, A half-demon, and two humans sat beside a roaring fire in the middle of the forest. The kitsune was fast asleep in the human female's lap, a thumb stuck in his mouth securely. The woman was content leaning against the monk, and the firecat drowsily laid in his lap. With the wolf and the hanyou sitting in the trees as look-outs, they had reason to be at ease.

'Cheh...' Inuyasha snorted to himself. 'Look at those two... Don't they look like a cozy couple?' He sent a glare at Miroku and Sango. 'Don't they realize that there are things more important than their romantic issues?'

Koga's ears perked as he heard a sigh from a nearby tree. "Inuyasha, what's up..." Koga demanded quietly. He could sense the inner turmoil coming from the pup, and though he didn't like to admit it, he knew what the half-demon was going through. "Don't tell me you miss her, Inuyasha... You know exactly what you did to her, and you can't exactly expect her to forgive you right away..."

"Who are you talking about, Koga?" Inuyasha harshly whispered. "I have no reason to ask for forgiveness... She willingly stayed by my side, even when I told her I couldn't see her anymore. So I change my mind from time to time. You would, too, if you had the essence of twins within your grasp."

"Inuyasha, you're a pig." Koga closed his eyes. "I've always wondered why you were called 'Inu' when really, you're just a big, fat, womanizing pig." Laughing quietly, the wolf readjusted himself. "Don't deny it. Why do you think she's tolerated Sesshoumaru's presence so long?"

The hanyou didn't like the way the conversation was going. He instead turned on the wolf. "Why do you hang around with us, Koga? Don't you have a cave of wolves you could be taking care of and ruling over instead of messing around with us?"

Koga's eyes opened slightly to stare at Inuyasha. "You know exactly why I hang around you lollygagging losers. I have my own debt to Naraku to repay..."

Inuyasha began to retort when he caught the hint of female on the air. Female wolf, to be exact... "Ayame..."

Koga swore colorfully before climbing higher.

"Why do you run away from her, Koga? You made a promise, and it's obvious you have feelings for her..." The half-demon snickered as Koga made a face.

"The same reason you run from Kagome... They have ways of punishing us." His eyes bulged as he spotted the woman near the fire and the humans. 'She seems...different,' he suddenly thought. 'She's...not a girl anymore... And there's something in her scent that makes me worry, too..."

"Hey, guys, have you seen Koga?" Ayame asked in an unusually quiet voice. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and filled with pain. "I really need him at the moment..." She smiled as Shippo started at the sudden vocalization. "Sorry for waking you, kit."

"Yeah, he's just--" Miroku pointed up the tree Koga had perched himself it in at sunset.

With a curious expression, Koga jumped down near the princess. "Ayame, what's wrong?"

Gazing into his vivid blue eyes, she searched them for honest concern. "Koga, it's terrible..." She turned her eyes to the forest floor, fighting back the flood that threatened to burst its barrier. "My father...he's..." She choked on a sob, no longer able to hold back the emotion that hurled itself around inside her. In embarrassment, she covered her tear-streaked face and turned from the wolf prince. "He's gone! He just up and left, telling me to take care of the clan!" Crouching, she buried her face in her knees, holding herself. "And I don't think I can do it on my own... I don't know how to rule a clan."

Koga's heart went out to the girl as he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Ayame. We've all been through this." Standing her straight, he grasped her hands, giving her a sad smile as she still hung her head. "Ayame, look at me." His smile broadened as she looked into his eyes. "Come with me." She nodded and he picked her up, her face buried in his shoulder as he carried her away. "I might be back," he added to the troupe.

Inuyasha watched all of this transpire with curiosity about his own fate. 'Was I destined for a life of solitude? Kikyo's gone...Kagome wants nothing to do with me...' A sudden realization hit him. "Oh, my gods... Koga, wh... How could I have been so blind!"

Sango looked up with concern at the hanyou's murmurs. "Inuyasha, are you hearing voices?" She poked Miroku and gestured up Inuyasha's tree. "What is wrong, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon gave a strange look to the human couple as if he had just come across an epiphany. "I don't know when I'll return..." With that, he leaped from the tree into the starry sky.

"What did he mean by that?" Shippo rubbed his eyes and gazed into the direction Inuyasha had left. "Is Inuyasha okay?"

"I don't know..." Miroku replied. "I honestly don't know"  
-  
KAGOME WAS ONCE again sitting in the meadow, daydreaming about her old life, when she had no demons or shards to worry about, no real love life to speak of, and tons of homework.

"Okay, so I could do without that..." she mumbled as she let go of her knees and plopped back into the grass. Laying an arm across her forehead, she closed her eyes. "It is nice, though, just laying here... It's so peaceful, and so quiet..." She smiled. "Mom would love it here. She could dry her laundry outside all the time without worrying about smog or anything interferring with the smell of good ole fresh air..."

"Would she enjoy the smell of fresh human blood?"

Sitting straight in a flash, Kagome quickly surveyed the area. "Who's there? What do you want?"

"You already know... Do not act foolish, girl."

This had Kagome on her feet and in a quiet panic. 'It's okay, Kag. Settle down. It's probably Sesshoumaru playing a joke on you...' An arrow whizzed by her ear. "Or maybe not." With a whimper, she quickly dodged another arrow and concentrated on defensive maneuvers. She felt the sapphire bounce against her skin as she knelt quickly. Sparing it a glance, she noticed it was glowing brightly. "What is going on?"

Within the castle, a demon was tearing through the hallways toward the meadow. 'Kagome, please be safe... I'm coming!' He threw the door open to see Kagome standing tall with a holy arrow poised and ready to fire. Looking to where she was aiming, he saw a disgusting troll demon with his own bow and arrow, not to mention a nasty looking sword at his hip. "Kagome, get out of there!" He made a step towards her.

"Stay back, Sesshoumaru."

It was then he noticed the blue shimmer surrounding her entire being. 'The sapphire... I won't doubt your words, Mother.'

/Thank you, my son.../

However, he still couldn't help but worry when the troll released his arrow. The demon had impressive aim for his species, and it took everything in Sesshoumaru not to dash out and slice the arrow in half before it reached the miko. However, he realized he would've been in the way as Kagome let her arrow fly, splitting the troll's and continuing on. It struck him in the arm, and he reeled back in pain with a howl. The arrow began to burn his arm away, blinding the demon with agony and rage.

His eyes burned red with anger as he drew his sword and charged the priestess. "Die, wench!" he roared, rearing back and thrusting toward the young woman's heart.

Kagome stood paralyzed with terror. She hadn't anticipated the demon to engage close combat. An automatic reaction had her putting her hands up to attempt to block the blow. She waited, but it never came. There was no pain, no sound of flesh squelching beneath a blade or her own scream. Silence resounded as she opened her eyes and gazed about her. She saw on the ground a pile of flesh mutilated beyond recognition. "Did I do that?" she asked herself as the blue radiance began to fade. She glanced over to see a slightly dumbfounded great demon. "Sesshoumaru, what happened?"

'I have no idea,' he thought, standing in horror at the sight of the demolished demon. 'Did Mother leave this to me to give to my "cherished" in case I became like that pathetic troll? A crazed, blood-lusting demon?' He began to wonder if she had retained the ability to see one's path in the future. He sent a curious look to the miko. 'Did she know I would house a human?' Walking toward her, his eyes softened. "Kagome..."

"Sesshoumaru?" She wasn't quite sure why, but it was kind of awkward being hugged by the demon who had once thought nothing of killing her. He held her as if she was on the brink of death, and he didn't want to lose her. "Are you...okay, Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome...for the first time in my life, I think I am." He gazed into her eyes before smiling that gorgeous smile he reserved for only her. Leaning down, he cupped her face and gently kissed her. "Kagome...I find myself thinking non-stop about you. You drive me insane, and I've come to discover that I like it." He kissed her again. "I've never felt this way about anyone in the many years I've lived." He held her hands as his face became distorted with both confusion and understanding. 'I love her, but why can't I say it?'

/'Because once you say it, you can never take it back... You will become ultimately attached to this human, and death itself will be hard-pressed to separate the two of you.'/

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes at this thought. 'Perhaps it's for the better that she not know.'

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome began softly. "Don't push yourself too hard." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Things like this take time, and from what I've seen, we need plenty of it." She smiled and squeezed his warm hands before releasing them. Turning away from the demon and walking toward the door, she began thinking. 'Sesshoumaru... I know how you feel, and I know how hard it is to tell them, but now isn't the time... This isn't meant to be. Until my fifteen birthday, we were separated by time and space. Now, I'm eighteen, and I've spent many years here in the past. I'll never know if my presence here has drastically changed the future or not, since I am in both timelines, but if I stay here with you, I know things in the future will change...completely.'

She had reached the palace entrance and gazed out into the world. 'Perhaps it's time for me to return to where I belong...'

'That is here, koi.'

Wincing, she held back tears. 'I hate it when you do that... Sesshoumaru, I can't stay.'

"I know, that is why I am letting you go." The previously mentioned demon stepped forward behind Kagome and laid a clawed palm upon her shoulder. "I will escort you to your portal and your world."

It tore him apart to say that. He didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her to always be by his side, to protect his lands with him, to bear his pups.

Kagome smelled the change in his mood from sadness to shock. "What are you thinking about...?" she asked, placing a comforting hand upon his.

"Nothing, Kagome..." For the first time ever, he was attached to someone...he needed someone to protect, to love, to hold. "When will we be leaving?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "As soon as is fit..." He tightened his grip on her shoulder, and in doing so, squeezed the tears from her eyes. "Sesshoumaru..."

"I understand, Kagome..." He embraced her, holding his arms around her tightly. 'I never want to let you go, Kagome.' He felt a tear fall on his arm.

"You have to"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NL: Yeah, I know...I'm glad I wanted to make this a sad chapter, 'cause I knew that when I got down to writing it, I'd be in a bad mood.

Kagome: NL, what's wrong?

NL: Nothin'...Honestly, I'm just being really emo, so don't worry about me.

Kagome: You're not the one losing your love again!

NL: Wanna bet? Okay, you guys don't wanna hear about my personal life, so here ya go with previews and review responses.  
+ PREVIEW: Chapter Eleven, The Clearing

So Inuyasha ran off...and the rest of them follow...minus Koga and Ayame. They've got their own problems. Now the troupe has arrived at a large clearing full of rice paddies and oxen only to find Naraku's evil presence hiding somewhere with in it. Not only do Inuyasha and the others sense it, Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrive and discover the vile hanyou's youki as well. How will this chapter in their lives end?

REVIEW RESPONSES: 


End file.
